


溫柔(三次咬編織出的愛情故事)

by ClaudiaFekete



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Chinese Translation, Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Gratuitous abuse of brackets, Gratuitous abuse of pears, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Mandarin translation, Offscreen reference to Aziraphale/OC, Pinning obviously, 中翻, 只有第九章R18謝謝, 台灣華語, 沒辦法我用上奇怪的文法
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete
Summary: 克羅麗曾是天使，在她墜落之前。亞莿拉斐爾曾是戰士。(她也墜落了。只是花的時間長了些)譯者：不可言喻婦婦！好香好甜的不可言喻婦婦！





	1. Chapter 1：之一

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft (A Love Story in Three Bites)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074090) by [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/pseuds/mia_ugly). 

> 感謝@mia_ugly大大願意給我這個機會，感謝@bdondon大大的各種寶貴建議

_溫柔自星光而來_

_充盈我身至骨_

_W.B. _ _葉慈<_ _武信之浪跡>_

**冷開場**

東門天使有一頭垂過腰際的長髮。閃亮捲曲，白沙或陽光漂白羊皮紙的色澤。磨得光滑嵌在戒指裡的黃水晶。

克蠕莉未曾親自見過這些物品，只本能地知道它們就是天使頭髮的顏色。

濃雲潛近，風速俱增，天使的捲髮刷過面頰，糾纏指尖，落進嘴裡。

「_Phtah-_」天使說。

克蠕莉盯著她。

於是天使笑了，緊張地，把溼透的髮束從唇角拉開。「我想我會剪掉它。來到下面後還真是長得令人糟心的煩惱。」

克蠕莉盯著她。

努力想說──想說什麼。

「可惜妳把劍送走了。本來可以一揮了事。」

天使沒想多少前緊張地笑了。然後非常不予贊同的看向克蠕莉。這眼神不應該如此迷人，只是她的眉毛間有那樣的細紋，胡亂塗寫對惡魔的判斷(有很多方式可以墜落。克蠕莉像個船錨、子彈、或他媽的鉛氣球一樣從天堂墜落。現在看著天使，克蠕莉抱有糟糕的懷疑：她還在以完全相同的方式墜落。)

「我不知道萬能的主會不會贊同她的聖兵器被那樣使用。」

「喔？那把劍現在又被拿來做什麼了？原本預期的功用，妳覺得？」

火焰劍消失了，花園是空的。亞當和夏娃已經存活了──克蠕莉不知道，或許幾小時──在吝嗇、殘酷、無止境的沙漠。天逐漸黑了，暴風雲逼近。克蠕莉有另一個糟糕的懷疑是她會是那種喜歡暴風雨的人。她已經喜歡那個顏色了。電和飢餓的氣味。

「我不覺得。」天使看起來正在傷腦筋，然後是焦慮，然後半盲因為另一束厚捲髮打到她眼睛。「喔，看在──這些頭髮。」她把頭髮從臉上推開，克蠕莉曾是位天使(許久以前)但她從沒見過有人像她身旁白袍，金髮，一團亂的這位看起來那樣徹底勝任。

她盯著。她不能停止盯著。

她們都在感受到雨滴之前聽見，手指急促輕敲石頭發出的聲響。天使的翅膀在第一滴雨打到克蠕莉前已經撐在她頭上，那羽毛聞起來像劃下的火柴和陽光，或許還有一點像百合。接近天堂的味道，但不盡然。克蠕莉記得天堂聞起來的樣子，那味道有時會在夢裡出現。

那一點也不像陽光和劃下的火柴。一點也不像。

她希望天使沒有靠得那麼近到克蠕莉知道她聞起來是什麼樣子。但願這是她能忘掉的事。

她們像這樣依偎而安靜幾分鐘，當第一場雨猛然落下同時克蠕莉墜落得更兇(一名天使和一名惡魔，共同遠眺著廣袤、潮濕的世界。)


	2. Chapter 1：之二

**1)桃子**   
  


一切開始在一座花園。

那兒有顆蘋果，漂亮的一粒，紅得像最古老的星辰。

然後有飢餓。

還有一名惡魔，在無邪的耳蝸旁嘶聲出主意，但她不是亞莿拉斐爾預期出現的那種惡魔。不是她曾遇過的那種。

回到當時她還認為大多數的惡魔醜陋，布滿蛆和蒼蠅，齒間滴下蜂蜜，承諾妳一切事物同時悄悄逼近，近到可以咬──

但克羅麗沒有什麼醜的地方。

問題中的惡魔目前是她對面椅子中緊張的黑色驚嘆號。她一手持玻璃酒杯，另一手在麻桌布上，握緊又鬆開像一顆輸送血液的心臟。

她有一雙皓手，蔥指細長，指甲塗上夜的顏色(邊緣參差)。這個傍晚她坐立不安，不住朝背後望，在侍者太接近時顫抖。她有石榴石顏色的嘴，幾何一般菱角分明。她身上沒有，沒有任何醜的地方。

實際上正好相反(這是條危險的道路。我們怎麼來到這的？喔，對了──花園。蘋果。)

亞莿拉斐爾不喜歡蘋果。

它們讓她緊張。帶她回到她覺得，或許她毀掉了任何還不存在因而可以被毀滅的事物那一刻。不是說伊甸園中的事件大概沒有按照應有的樣子發展，整起火焰劍事件多少在最後有成功。但回到伊甸園當時嘛(樹、果實、蛇般滑溜的惡魔站在牆上她身旁，笑著像是她倆沒有剛剛共謀了原罪)，有點太超過了。

所以蘋果不會出現在亞莿拉斐爾的餐桌，直到蘋果不再是一回事。她仍然對那種氣味有古怪而略微焦燥的反應。

咬。

桃子是另一回事。

(_我們在何時？敵基督多年前，但更精確就不必了。那可能她們共同享用的任何一餐，總是這樣。瞧。_)

麗茲酒店數世紀以前的梅爾芭蜜桃[1]就已臻善臻美(亞莿拉斐爾當時就享受它了)，但是今天的桃子一定是特別美味(蒙特勒伊桃，美妙)，冰淇淋是理想的苦甜平衡，香草和一點焦香。她把湯匙刮過銀模碗的一側，珍惜每一口。

「妳那種吃東西的方式，會被逮捕的。」克羅麗搖頭。

「我很確定我不知道妳是什麼意思。」

她們從1970年代左右開始更有規律的會面。這是件古怪的事。亞莿拉斐爾不確定什麼造成開始。當時有聖水事件和──和在車上不堪回想的驚慌片刻。但那之後，她和克羅麗開始巧遇彼此。

克羅麗出現在書店而亞莿拉斐爾會在瓦斯爐放上煮水壺。

亞莿拉斐爾在公園碰上她，而克羅麗會帶她去吃午餐。

她們當然定期執行誘惑或奇蹟，仍有工作要忙，但大部分時間，她們只是──逗留。亞莿拉斐爾已經差不多習慣克羅麗的長腿橫跨她的沙發扶手，嚷著關於拜倫的鬼話。

克羅麗差不多習慣找到數莖良好的髮絲，火光顏色在她粗花呢大衣和喀什米爾羊毛衣上。

沒事的。

嗯，不，其實不是。這種關係不可能是天堂會准許的。一名天使和惡魔──無法想像她們倆會有任何關係，甚至別說某種擦邊的──友誼。或許。某種鄰近的東西。

更糟糕的──是這正在對亞莿拉斐爾產生的作用。「克羅麗事務」(她在腦袋中想的方式，當她真的想到時──很少，真的)沖刷某些情感上岸，亞莿拉斐爾深信她數世紀前便已徹底沉沒的。

她曾習慣數年、數十年不見到克羅麗。那是可以容忍的。而當她們見到彼此時偶爾吵架，偶爾喝得醉倒在地，亞莿拉斐爾通常不樂意看見惡魔離開但──但那感覺從來不像這樣。

(克羅麗正看著她。亞莿拉斐爾必須想點什麼來說

「親愛的，妳一定要試一口！我相信冰淇淋裡有迷迭香。」

克羅麗打量亞莿拉斐爾的甜點像甜點可能會咬她。「我沒事。」)

_感覺像道傷。_

亞莿拉斐爾曾是戰士，別看她所有的喀什米爾羊毛衣。她擔任東門守衛因為她知道怎麼使用一把火焰劍。妳不會知道，看著她現在的模樣，但她諳知創傷。她曾肉裂、骨折、火舌舔噬羽毛(那種味道，妳無法想像)在魔鬼兇惡的戰場。

克羅麗離開時就有點像那樣。但不是參差不齊的皮膚裂開，肌肉劃傷──是更深層的感受。一種不可見的傷，表面無法窺見的錯誤，只能感覺。沒有解答的問題──有什麼東西壞了嗎？我受傷了嗎？

發生什麼了？

那種妳只能說服自己承受的傷。風化。或者妳說服自己不向外求援的那種。認為那只存在妳的腦袋裡，沒有任何閉合性骨折，骨頭碎片，抵著妳柔軟的組織。

想念克羅麗就像道傷。

然而，近來，在克羅麗身旁感覺起來一模一樣。所以那──

只──

沒──她媽的──事。

亞莿拉斐爾意識到她又陷入沉默，嘗了口甜點給她的手一些事情做。桃子的味道充滿嘴和鼻腔，她小聲地發出陶醉的呻吟，引得克羅麗的注意力立刻轉到她臉上。

克羅麗的雙眼藏在太陽眼鏡之後，當然，但亞莿拉斐爾花了數千年學懂克羅麗嘴巴的形狀和其代表的意涵。那嘴自1600年代就覆蓋在酒紅唇膏之下(不總是很成功，獵女巫期間有幾回尷尬的情況，但這些日子已不再是個問題。沙德威除外。)

「妳確定我不能分妳一點嗎？這些桃子──」

「我相信妳的判斷，天使。」克羅麗抿了口酒，雙眼仍落在亞莿拉斐爾身上，一抹竊笑抽動她的嘴角。不知如何她成功將竊笑這樣平凡的事弄得──像對於得體禮儀的攻擊。

同時亞莿拉斐爾知道所有這些眼神和手勢，梅洛酒色唇的抖動，和她一點關係也沒有。一點也沒有。克羅麗是惡魔，她美好，但誘惑對她來說是第二天性。那就是她做的事。不是克羅麗的錯亞莿拉斐爾1500年代左右開始對──每件事，產生徹底錯誤的想法。

她花了數十年來釐清──對克羅麗現身古怪而刺痛的反應，像蠟滴在她皮膚上(不疼，只是一驚)。數十年後亞莿拉斐爾才被告知(由一位地方接生婆，和藹可親的婦人，對芸香有一套令人驚豔的理論)她看著克羅麗時臉上的變化。

(「像一朵轉向太陽的玫瑰，」婦人這麼說，亞莿拉斐爾結結巴巴吐出一段三聲部合唱的否認。接生婆笑她，搖著頭，幾個月後，亞莿拉斐爾能拿到鏡子時，她試著自己瞧瞧。她想著上回見到克羅麗，穿梭戰役場上，誘惑哨兵們喝酒。她想著克羅麗的艷紅紅髮和艷紅紅唇然後──噢。

就在鏡子裡。一朵轉向太陽的玫瑰，看在老天爺份上。真是場災難。)

「妳怎麼想？」克羅麗問，亞莿拉斐爾這才意識到克羅麗剛剛一直有在說話。

「嗯──是。」天使做了每當她完全沒有正當理由陷入一陣擾人的思緒漩渦時做的事──微笑。以最合乎天使禮儀的方式睜大眼。「哈哈，就那樣。」

「妳甚至沒在聽我說話。」克羅麗噴氣。「妳太忙著和妳剩下的聖代眼神交流。」

「聖代？我親愛的，這不是聖代。」

「有冰淇淋還有這個那個的，怎麼不是聖代？」

「因為──」亞莿拉斐爾不打算開始爭執甜點語義學(她其實不完全確定答案，這對哲學家來說可能是個更適切的問題)「因為冰淇淋不是重點。桃子才是重點。」

「妳是重點。」克羅利喃喃，皺起眉。她急忙伸手向酒杯，一傾飲盡。

亞莿拉斐爾看著她吞嚥時的喉嚨。

亞莿拉斐爾看著她蒼白的手指在酒杯頸上。

亞莿拉斐爾正危險的習慣起看著克羅麗。這已成為常態，像例行公事：亞莿拉斐爾起床，喝杯茶，閒閒的在書店勸阻任何能想要真的帶書離開的顧客。亞莿拉斐爾吃午餐，喝另一杯茶，盯著克羅麗直到她的視線轉白(克羅麗不在時她則想著她，看見她的艷紅紅髮，艷紅紅唇，她修長黑雙腿翻過亞莿拉斐爾的沙發扶手──)

「天使，真是的──」

(_妳看著她的方式不正常。妳知道。妳落在她身上的眼神與天堂絲毫扯不上邊，沒有絲毫神聖，盡是硫磺石，灰燼，下賤、下賤、下賤。如果任何人注意到，如果加百列看見──_)

「亞莿拉斐爾。」

「對不起！好，我現在有在聽了。只是──」她張開嘴想要找個理由，嘗起來不像焦糖的。「這──是份非常棒的甜點。」

這，這是克羅麗會接受的：亞莿拉斐爾被一碗桃子引開了注意。(真的很不賴，話說回來)

「我在問妳這邊結束後想不想看場電影？他們在萊斯特廣場播妳喜歡的那種無聊黑白片。」

「噢，」儘管腦中混亂，亞莿拉斐爾停不下臉上晨曙般綻開的欣喜之色。戶外電影──那是她喜歡的。「那是個絕妙的主意。好，我們走。」

克羅麗擺頭，四處張望尋找她們的侍者。「這次算我的，我上次欠妳。」

亞莿拉斐爾用完她甜點的最後一匙，讓那桃子的味道停留在舌尖。「妳真的確定嗎？」

「刻在石頭上。」克羅麗說，往太陽穴上彈了下手指(只有瑟縮一下)。

她們離開麗茲時天際線恰正轉為傍晚不安的粉紅。她們沒有手挽手走(她們可以，沒有人會注意到，但亞莿拉斐爾對於何時以及如何碰觸克羅麗很小心。她曾是名戰士。她知道怎麼捍衛自己。)

然而人行道擁塞，她倆靠緊。近到克羅麗的大衣時不時磨蹭亞莿拉斐爾肩膀。近到她們的臀部偶爾碰在一塊(總不是手)。

克羅麗仍焦躁不安，亞莿拉斐爾不知道原因。她就是沒辦法停止掃描她們周遭，或緊張的向亞莿拉斐爾掃上一眼，像擔心她會消失。即使克羅麗在旁大搖大擺走著，隨意評論公有灌木叢的可悲狀態，亞莿拉斐爾還是能感覺到惡魔用眼角餘光看著她。

沒事的。

亞莿拉斐爾不需要說任何話，不需要用言語毀了這些，只要她還能感受克羅麗溫暖的目光落在她頰骨。亞莿拉斐爾又能說出什麼？沒有言語、詞句、書本深沉得足以載敘她對克羅麗的情感。沒有哪座井會在亞莿拉斐爾張開她可笑的嘴那一刻還不溢滿。

天使是愛的存在，但亞莿拉斐爾的愛燃成蒼藍。她不是蜜色燈火的誘惑或魅力，不像惡魔。她聽過每一則故事，知道克羅麗六千年來靠著誘惑走遍全球。同時亞莿拉斐爾曾見過其他人看著她朋友那太陽眼鏡、那嘴、驚人的紅玉髓頭髮、一身黑昂首闊步行走時的方式。投射在克羅麗身上的瞪視半是驚恐半是著迷，即使亞莿拉斐爾知道克羅麗其實更像是團陰影災難，她的確，無可否認地──風流倜儻。

克羅麗善良(就算從不曾承認)溫柔(儘管總是藏起)還非常滑稽，只要幾杯瑪歌堡下肚。

而且克羅麗是──

「妳沿路上想帶杯咖啡嗎？」克羅麗問，聲音裡煙嗓濃烈。

「真棒。好，就這樣吧。」亞莿拉斐爾嗓音略微顫抖，但克羅麗──謝天謝地──沒有注意到或沒有在意到要指出。

而且克羅麗是被愛著的。

這就是那個字，儘管亞莿拉斐爾永遠不會大聲說出。該有多蠢呀？多難笑的笑話。(有時亞莿拉斐爾思及而一陣糟糕、高顫的聲響爬出喉嚨，她告訴自己是笑的聲響)。她們身處不同陣營，目標對立，而且無論如何克羅麗絕對不會_考慮要_──

不過，沒事的。如今的晚餐和對酌和公園散步就很足夠了。如果她發覺自己用一種太像斷裂肋骨或高燒(留下串串汗珠在蒼白髮線閃耀)的方式愛著克羅麗，那只是一件需要處理的事。

亞莿拉斐爾喜愛許多事物，沒有一樣像克羅麗疼成這樣。她堅決最後也要用同樣的方式愛克羅麗。只是會需要一點練習。

(她曾是戰士。對疼痛的忍受度出奇的高。)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La Pêche Melba。這是個人找到最好的翻譯Q  
[return]  
我的超連結做得好爛(躺)


	3. Chapter 1：之三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請原諒期中爆炸的翻譯(why)

回到最初(花園和蘋果諸如此類)，對於亞莿拉斐爾將要使用什麼形體有些疑問。儘管可行的無限選項(儘管加百列淡淡的「有點像發福歐巴桑不過可以……」)，她想她做了對的決定。

亞莿拉斐爾這個身體很棒。反正她喜歡這麼想。

她擁有它超過六千年，這令人安心，舒適。就像安哥拉兔絨、埃及棉，或亞莿拉斐爾向克羅麗抱怨她那件1806年就有的浴袍的狀態後，克羅麗送的可愛絨毛浴袍。

再說，發福歐巴桑沒有錯。像她這樣年紀和樣貌的女人──眼周有紋，腰身稍軟──可以不被注意的來來去去。這是很有用的一件事。當然她需要行一些古怪的奇蹟，但整體來說──從古希臘、中世紀晚期到世紀交接之際──沒有人留意到她在任何重要事件的現身。她被當作追隨者、清潔婦或某人的母親，人們就算有看到她也迅速轉移視線。

現在這些時日也差不多。她的臉莫名親和到顯得友善，又有點奇特。她有著完美而不值得評論的身軀，世界認了她是時不時提問且小費給得慷慨的背景。

真是棒透了，坦白說。

她不在意被忽視，這給她更多時間做重要的事，像去吃晚餐，餵鴨子，或仔細翻閱她在某個線上拍賣網站取得皮革裝，含科克沃斯版畫的丁尼生新書(克羅麗整段期間都倚在她肩膀上，因為厭煩或偶爾是開懷咯咯笑著。不過顯然彈出視窗是克羅麗在90年代的作為──當亞莿拉斐爾回想起克羅麗當時的髮型，她很訝異她倆還沒迴避那整個十年

「不，不，凱特王妃什麼事都沒發生，離開就好──不，這邊，點這邊──」

「但是看起來很嚴重。」

亞莿拉斐爾私下喜愛克羅麗帶有好感的惱怒嘶聲爬上她的頸後，她不敢置信的譏笑，手指梳過頭髮的方式。有什麼關於沙漠的還留存在那驚人的豔紅中，當她夠靠近時亞莿拉斐爾如同感覺被扔回數千年前，感覺陽光在臉上火熱而克羅麗美麗的(總不是不引人注目的)軀體在她身旁，高，稜角分明，魔鬼般漆黑。

「噢，看，我贏了一份獎品！」

「看在撒旦的份上，亞莿拉斐爾──」

「如果妳把點擊器拿走我就什麼都學不到了。」

「這不是──妳知道嗎，算了。隨便妳要叫它他媽的什麼但是請停止輸入_妳的信用卡資訊_──」)。

克羅麗的外形比較善變，每幾個世紀就換一次，但亞莿拉斐爾的軀體保持一致。她想不到有什麼要改善的。再者，現在她知道這副軀體喜歡什麼，進行了不少研究才挖掘出來的。經過年復一年的專心研究後，亞莿拉斐爾精煉出一張列有「她的身體喜歡的事」的長清單(她是科學家，學者。沾染墨漬，上半身前傾，全心投入目標)。

食物，就是一個例子(不只是豪華晚餐。她當然不會對義式龍蝦燉飯或羊肉紅醬義大利麵配上一點薄荷說不，但街頭小吃本身就是令人愉悅的世界：曼谷傳統市場小攤上的風乾豬肉，偶爾在紅磚巷市集出現的土耳其餐車賣的坦土尼(大辣)，或油得可以浸濕手帕的烤起司三明治──她對食物的欣賞廣泛而慷慨。)。

酒也在清單上(有時是非常好的波特酒，或干邑白蘭地，或菱形瓶裡的雪莉。曾有一次在克羅麗的建議下，龍舌蘭酒！她從來沒有和克羅麗說，但那是個令人徹徹底底享受的建議。亞莿拉斐爾得以觀賞克羅麗每次咬下一口萊姆時荒謬的酸溜溜臉色，以及她的舌頭探出去對手腕上的鹽做危險的事。當第一次亞莿拉斐爾注意到，克羅麗深色唇邊的一點粉紅，她感覺羽毛燃燒在她肩胛，她的翅膀迫切想伸展開在劈啪作響的空氣中舞動。從那之後再也沒有龍舌蘭酒。大概是個明智的決定。)

音樂：她第一次聽到豎琴彈奏時，手臂上冒起雞皮疙瘩。無預期的感自肺腑反應，她不知道她的身體能做的事情。她現在已經更有準備了，對小提琴弦，詠嘆調的特定音調，抑或凱絲媽媽低沉的電子嗓音有全身顫抖反應(不管克羅麗怎麼想，亞莿拉斐爾的音樂品味沒有完全脫離20世紀；又不是她的錯1968年之後的每一樣都缺乏獨創性)。

熱水：噢，我們不能忘記這個。在早先幾個世紀不好取得，但在最近百餘年亞莿拉斐爾驚人的習慣了。淋浴是種特殊的振奮精神，亞莿拉斐爾同樣享受泡澡。不管哪種衛生維持都可以用一個小奇蹟達成，但遠遠比不上泡澡享受。亞莿拉斐爾的浴缸旁擺滿各種油、香氛、泡泡的瓶子。說實話，擁有皮膚又不定期讓它好好泡一泡的話到底有什麼意義？

然後有種令人愉悅的消遣，時常需要一些……夥伴。

它們也在清單上。

許多寫下亞莿拉斐爾最喜愛的文學作品的作者驚豔於肉體愉悅，她對此則十分熟悉。不是說她有養成習慣或什麼(離上次豔遇有好一段時間了)，但有好幾千年的歲月在她手上──

不是刻意賣雙關(儘管她也曾自己嘗試過)。

她只是想要知道到底有什麼好稀奇的，想要知道克羅麗每次進行那方面的誘惑，或者某人電到克羅麗時她都會做什麼(顯然曾有幾名修女，一點也不讓人驚訝)。

而且有時，近些日子裡──亞莿拉斐爾獨處的時候──

這個嘛，她不能對少數場合她溫柔對待她的身體(或粗暴的，取決於心情)時她的腦袋幻想出的場景負責。如果有時她想像滑亮紅髮散落在她指尖，或緊緊握在掌心。

_(_ _我會對妳做的那些事──_

_如果妳想要。如果妳想要我。如果妳問。)_

她_真的有_試著不要在那些迫切的時候想著她的朋友。多少有點令人反感。

然而亞莿拉斐爾已不再習慣不去想克羅麗。

(她們在克羅麗告訴她敵基督的那晚聊過這個。交換拯救這個世界的理由像玩撲克牌，慢慢醉得無法正常運作：老書店。史蒂芬‧桑坦，樹懶。

「愛，我想。」亞莿拉斐爾完全沒有理由的說，一個理由都沒有。

克羅麗嗆到酒。「噢？」她說，焦黑的嗓音。「談戀愛了是吧？」

「我不是指──我是說廣義來說的愛。所有人之間，妳知道的，_人類。_不是在我和──和──和──和」她是張跳針的唱片，可能會一遍又一遍重複「和」直到天啟降臨。「怎麼，_妳_有？」

克羅麗一個字也沒說。亞莿拉斐爾想喝更多酒而不嗆到，馬上失敗。有時她斬釘截鐵地確定惡魔完全知道她在想什麼。克羅麗怎可能不知道？亞莿拉斐爾的臉表情該死的豐富，總是比她的腦袋提前整整兩步──和她糟糕而不必要的心臟同步。

「妳讓我吃驚了，天使，」克羅麗好長一段時間後最終說。「認為一個惡魔能感受愛。」

亞莿拉斐爾翻了個白眼，儘管胸膛充斥解脫了的感覺。「_克羅麗_──我親愛的，那不公平。」

「比較像妳那邊的事，是不？」

「噢，那──為了狗，好了。」亞莿拉斐爾尷尬的轉移話題，克羅麗浮現厭惡之情。

「妳甚至沒養過狗。」

「我碰過！非常友善。可愛的小傢伙。」

「狗會把所有妳心愛的書撕成碎片。從書脊直接咬下去。」

「才不會。」

「地獄有養狗，天使。或說那是──_獵犬_。我們有獵犬。唾液橫流的巨大東西。不覺得妳會有多喜歡。」

「好吧，但願我永遠不會碰上一隻。」把對話維持下去，引導到比較平靜，永遠不再談論任何和愛相關事情的水域。_快點，快點，在溺斃以前。_「假設妳是個愛貓人士，好了。」)

在她「她的身體喜歡的事」的清單上，亞莿拉斐爾不會加上愛。她本來可能有，以某種華麗的手勢，但現在她更有經驗了，從清單上劃去(粗黑筆狂亂的一撇)。

愛不是種享受。

也不是種喜悅，不管_阿特尤來菲的輓歌_怎麼說。

挖掘過程不應該如此跌跌撞撞。亞莿拉斐爾早就該預料到了。每位她認識的詩人都因這種情感方式各異的消瘦，而且從來就沒少過為了(以及來自)傷心者的鋪錦列繡哀歌。

回顧往昔，亞莿拉斐爾曾有些擔心愛會是一種類似疾病末期的事情──儘管那不會是她的狀況。比較多是憐憫。如果這不能殺了她，就代表她要與其共存。

然而她可以。她曾。她會。

(「我們會是教母，」克羅麗晚些時候說，她們都清醒到可以組織詞句時。

「教母，」亞莿拉斐爾說，感覺自己太有表情的臉忍不住笑了。

「或許只有妳會是教母。神仙教母，對吧？我會比較像他的──伏特加阿姨。」

亞莿拉斐爾笑了，希望這足夠掩飾從她皮膚散發像紫外線的陣陣憂慮。

「好吧，」她說。「那我完了。」

「妳習慣後就沒那麼糟了。」)

然後亞莿拉斐爾第一百次告訴自己這正是她會做的。她會習慣的。習慣這種感覺直到這只不過是道戰時舊傷，幻痛。她有世界上所有的時間來習慣，只要，呃，世界沒有被毀滅。

(對她們來說都夠不幸的，世界差點真的就被毀了。)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿特尤來菲的輓歌(Caoineadh Airt Uí Laoghaire)：原作者表示這是首有名的愛爾蘭情詩，the Lament for Art O’Leary。其中有一句的翻譯是「我的愛與我的喜悅」。 我找不到更多中文相關資源抱歉。


	4. Chapter 2：之一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：「妳再也沒有陣營了。」克羅麗嚥了口口水，聽起來就像一粒鑽石落入井裡。「我們都沒有了。我們在我們自己這邊。」  
所有事情發生之後──克羅麗可能是對的。  
因此亞莿拉斐爾留下。

**冷開場：**

_離上次克羅麗見到東門天使後她已經剪短頭髮。糟糕的蒼白捲髮環襯她的臉，粉筆顏色的捲髮(_ _克羅麗盯著。無法停止盯著。)_

_徹底靠北的不公平。_

_同樣靠北的不公平的是克羅麗知道到底要到哪裡找她，從她醒來的那一刻。_

_這曾是個她想要的話能做到的把戲(_ _她不。經常做。)_ _她能伸展，感受亞莿拉斐爾的拉力從她待的不管地球上哪個角落傳來，通常是某些魯莽的食物差事但偶爾是為了真正該死的工作。_

_然而這次，克羅麗在伊斯林頓一間狹小臥室睡了48_ _年後醒來──憑她肋骨某處的一扯知道亞莿拉斐爾就在幾個區外用茶。_

_她考慮。_

_她還是感覺渾身柔軟而昏昏欲睡，打算拿杯茶解手完再回去闔眼個幾十年(_ _她本來做著最旖旎美妙的夢，希望會直接回到那個夢境。她不需要作夢，但還是享受這種過程。臉上的太陽過於明亮，頰邊的草濕潤，亞莿拉斐爾始終舉著一隻手，替克羅麗裸露的黃色雙眼遮去最糟的光──)_ _。_

_反正，她認為是亞莿拉斐爾。也很可能是其他靠北的天使。很難分別。_

_對。_

_她離開前將暗紅塗上唇，沒有多思索動機。她是個忙碌的惡魔，沒有時間留給胡思亂想 (_ _別想這件事，不要，那這就不會成真。)_

_當她來到茶鋪(_ _她沒有急著趕到那邊，沒有留一滴汗)_ _她看見天使坐在一張桌子旁，鼻子埋在書頁中，蒼白頭髮修短。她在一件袖子只能以龐大形容的洋裝外穿著某件古怪的白披肩。撒旦拯救我們，那是這陣子在流行的東西嗎？她在那種東西裡要怎麼舉起手臂？_

_天使拉了下散開的捲髮，對她眼前的書頁皺起眉，克羅麗感覺到某樣一定就和喝聖水感覺一樣的什麼(_ _最神聖的自我毀滅仍是自我毀滅)_ _。_

_「噢，」亞莿拉斐爾這麼說，從她的書、茶、可能是提拉米蘇的東西抬起頭。_

_「對，喔，」克羅麗滑過去佔據她對面的座位。(_ _關於聖水的爭論是克羅麗氣沖沖的去睡/_ _發火上幾十年的原因。最好還別拿來進行任何詩意比喻。拿開。)_

_「我以為妳在──睡過整個世紀。」_

_「我是，說起來，現在是哪一年？」_

_「1847_ _。」亞莿拉斐爾的語調有點尖銳。克羅麗猜不到原因。又不像說克羅麗沒有告訴她她準備要睡上一段不確定長度的時間。亞莿拉斐爾很好，明顯的。看看她，看看她有多好。_

_服務員帶著好奇為克羅麗倒了杯茶，動用眼角餘光。她大聲啜飲著茶。太燙了，她試著不要把唇收回來，不要在慌張中作嘶聲。亞莿拉斐爾又皺起眉，然而是克羅麗從牆和花園就記得的同一個皺眉──太靠北的合適，即使克羅麗那麼久沒見到看起來還是一樣糟。當她們常在彼此身旁時，克羅麗逐漸習慣亞莿拉斐爾的模樣，但如果過了一段時日，那熟悉感是──摧心肺，說真的。_

_「妳在讀什麼？」她問而不是順著思緒再多想任何一點。_

_「新的東西。這是──」_

_克羅麗早就搶過書，匆匆閱覽纖巧的書頁，在任何她捕抓到有趣或淫穢措辭的地方停下。_

_「這很棒。」亞莿拉斐爾笑了(_ _終於，終於。)_ _克羅麗不必抬頭就能看見，她能從天使的聲音中聽見笑容。她試著不要想像想像太多細節當她的雙眼停留在一句(_ _「我對你有種奇怪的感覺，彷彿我在左肋骨底下有一條弦，緊緊糾結在你體內另一條相似的弦──)_

_她砰地闔起書。_

_「對妳的品味來說有點──哥德派。」克羅麗感覺到她可惡的心臟在跳動。沒用的器官甚至不應該在那裡，這讓整件事情更糟。她有點想要找到作者誘惑她鴉片酊成癮之類的因為──因為──_

_(_ _克羅麗一覺醒來就知道亞莿拉斐爾在哪裡。)_

_「她們一家人都是作家，妳知道嗎。姊妹們！這是最年長的一位──可惜她們得借男人的名字發表。全都非常有才華，沒有得到她們應得認可的一半。」_

_「噢。」_

_「這真是不公平。我希望我能幫忙但我──這世紀有點奇蹟透支了。」_

_「透支？妳到底做了什麼？還有那些袖子到底發生了什麼事？難道妳偷渡───孤兒在裡面？」(_ _妳想我嗎？不，愚蠢的問題，妳不可能想我。哪種天使會想念一位惡魔？)_

_「喔，停。」亞莿拉斐爾看來有些被冒犯但被逗樂了，克羅麗恨這點。「這是羊腿袖，最近的事。」_

_克羅麗可以問那個問題。她可以告訴亞莿拉斐爾關於她該死的夢，告訴她光圈般的捲髮在她上方，草、劃下的火柴、陽光的味道──_

_「我可以幫忙。」然而這是她說的。「沒問題。」_

_「真的？」_

_「妳希望所有的姊妹，還是只有這一位？」_

_亞莿拉斐爾臉上的笑容像溫暖的蜂蜜，擊得克羅麗一陣暈眩。幸好她坐著。_

_「噢，每一個！如果妳不介意。她們在不同的方面都出奇有才華。還沒有讀過太多安妮的但──妳確定嗎？」_

_「會對某人造成困擾。女性寫作。妳知道的。」_

_「對那種人造成困擾無庸置疑會被認為是我這邊的工作，」亞莿拉斐爾果斷地說。_

_「把它想成我們兩邊的範圍好了。」_

_「妳不會覺得麻煩？」_

_「當然不會。為妳做任何事，天使。」她沒有想要說到，但她習慣性地說出來。_

_為妳做任何事，為妳做任何事──笨蛋。這一定對茶舖裡每個人都很明顯。_

_「好啦，完成了。大概一年左右生效，一旦大眾習慣匿名發表_ _這類的事。」_

_「好。」亞莿拉斐爾仍笑著但她雙眼有點困擾，不是那種夏日藍天，克羅麗通常覺得安全到可以優游其中的顏色。一種不同的顏色。某種不安的海洋。「我真的──_ _我很感謝。」_

_克羅麗聳肩。她看著一叉子的蛋糕和奶油消逝在亞莿拉斐爾緊閉的雙唇後，再拿出來時已經乾乾淨淨。克羅麗不常吃東西，不需要，但有時──_ _她感到飢餓。_

_「妳還好嗎？」_

_「那當然。」克羅麗已經快五十年沒有近到可以聞到亞莿拉斐爾的皮膚。她猜想她是否像在那個夢裡聞起來那樣。她猜想亞莿拉斐爾會不會撐起一邊翅膀為她擋雨。「現在妳的小奇蹟被處理好了，我要回去睡了。」_

_「妳不行──_ _真的？」_

_她媽的還不如，克羅麗想。「是啊，我正在有個美好的夢關於──_ _莎芙。妳記得她過去辦的那些派對嗎？女孩，音樂，那些沸酒──_ _妳有機會去過嗎？」_

_「一次或──_ _兩次。」_

_「但願我能從擱下的地方接下去。」她起身，不太穩。「只是起來伸展一下上個廁所，真的。」_

_「好的。」雙眼紫藤花顏色的天使，嘴像一片檸檬、髮讓克羅麗雙拳握緊的天使。「好吧，我，我希望──」_

_「什麼？」克羅麗有點太尖銳地問。「妳希望什麼？」_

_好長一個片刻，亞莿拉斐爾沒有說話。克羅麗壟罩在她上方，亞莿拉斐爾雙眼睜大往上看(_ _大概吻合茶鋪裡其他顧客的表情)_ _。_

_「我希望──妳睡得好。」_

_克羅麗吐氣，透過鼻腔。「是啊。好的。有個美好的──剩下的世紀。」_

_如果有任何公義存在，克羅麗掉頭回伊斯林頓時會有一場暴風雨正在醞釀。完全該死的不公平(克羅麗睡過另一個37年；醒來時嘴中有蜂蜜的味道，以及一道糟糕的拉扯在她肋骨某處。)_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 匿名發表(nom-de-plume)  
非常抱歉我覺得我期末考快掛了(癱下)


	5. Chapter 2：之二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我全部翻完了！我全部翻完了只是需要潤色──(跌倒)

** 2)梅子**   
  
  


所以世界沒有毀滅。

差一點，不過最後亞莿拉斐爾回到她喜愛的軀體，坐在公車站，和克羅麗輪流喝著一瓶非常棒的_普里蜜提弗_(瓶口在亞莿拉斐爾舉到唇邊時還是溫熱的。或許嘗起來有一點像克羅麗嘗起來的味道。可能。她不會知道。)

她把劍交還給遞送員，感覺沉重的握把從她手中滑出，然後(如同鋼鐵劃過她的掌心)克羅麗說：

「妳可以待在我的地方。如果妳想要的話。」

(_如果妳想，如果妳想_)

亞莿拉斐爾──不知道該說什麼。所以她落回舊軌，慣例，純粹機械記憶：

「我不認為我的陣營會喜歡那樣。」

「妳再也沒有陣營了。」克羅麗嚥了口口水，那聲響就像一粒鑽石落入井裡。「我們兩個都沒有了。我們在我們自己這邊。」

而且在今天發生的所有事之後──克羅麗可能是對的。

所以亞莿拉斐爾留下。

公寓在她們到時一片漆黑，不過亞莿拉斐爾已經來訪過夠多次知道物品的大概形狀。她踢掉牛津鞋，把她的大衣掛在架上一團沒有形狀的黑色皮革、水鑽鑲滿物質旁，她確定不記得克羅麗有穿過的(而且她_絕對會_記得像那樣的事)。克羅麗沉默地看著她，雙手時不時隨意的上下拍著，彷彿她想要幫忙卻不知道怎麼幫。

事態尷尬、寧靜，像場糟糕的芭蕾演出，亞莿拉斐爾說不出原因。無論今天下午發生了什麼(且無論亞莿拉斐爾有多希望)她和克羅麗之間什麼也沒有改變。天啟被不知怎地延後了，但她和克羅麗彼此的關係如同過往，與她們以非常壯觀的公開公眾方式令人驚豔的背叛了她們的上司之前一模一樣。

喔，她們都要為此受苦的。但不是今晚。

還不是時候。

「妳會──妳想要什麼嗎？」克羅麗正往廚房的方向(除了儲放酒類和高腳玻璃杯外不曾使用)。「什麼吃的？或喝的？或──」

亞莿拉斐爾在一張非常僵硬的扶手椅坐下。她的雙手不穩，吐出一陣短促，有些歇斯底里的笑聲。

「天使？」

「不，只是──沒事。沒事。我很──酒好了。對，謝謝妳。」

克羅麗多端詳了她幾分鐘才消失進廚房。當她回來時，她帶著一個圓瓶裝著清澈的什麼，還有兩只小玻璃杯。她先倒滿亞莿拉斐爾的酒杯才倒自己的，然後像一幅書法在沙發舒展開。

亞莿拉斐爾努力不要盯著她。反正，她不需要。克羅麗的身形，輪廓早就刻在亞莿拉斐爾肩胛骨、尺骨、腕處的骨頭。

相反的她點頭道謝。她往下看著她的酒，啜了口──噢_看在上帝的份上_──「這──這真_糟_。」她咳出這句話，似乎把克羅麗逗得夠樂。這算得上是什麼。「這是什麼？」

「Slivovitz。」克羅麗一仰而盡她自己的杯中物像在喝水，又裝滿了一杯。「梅子白蘭地。_來嘛_，妳記得──」

「我理所當然不。」

她臉上的不管什麼表情讓克羅麗噴出一聲笑，亞莿拉斐爾再一次詛咒她臉上的肌肉，所有明顯的敘述。全世界都可以讀到她在想什麼，大概在太空中也一清二楚。另一方面，克羅麗，淨是煙燻唇和深色眼鏡。

亞莿拉斐爾需要一次一點解讀她的心。

「保加利亞。十四世紀──什麼──呃──或其他。修士團。妳_知道_，妳一定──」

「噢，」亞莿拉斐爾說，因為突然間她想起來了。「我們在森林裡。」

「是嘶嘶嘶嘶。」克羅麗發出不應該使亞莿拉斐爾一口氣停住──但的確做到了──的嘶聲。「妳記得。烈酒不算半壞，但是佐格拉夫修士團是最糟糕的，徹徹底底的糟糕。那種唱歌方式？妳的陣營可以靠北的擁有他們。」

然後克羅麗意識到她說了什麼，瞬間閉緊嘴巴。她啜飲一口酒，沒有皺眉頭。沒有身子一抖。

「我們再也沒有陣營了。」亞莿拉斐爾必須說，需要對克羅麗重複她自己說過的話。她需要說出來好看看她是否能(那些話脫口而出的那一刻，木地板在她腳下傾斜。六千年，六千年，而現在一無所有，_一無所有_──全能的主還會聽她的聲音嗎，會有誰──)

「天使。」克羅麗向前傾，手肘在膝上，墨鏡遮掩的眼落在亞莿拉斐爾臉上。「呼吸。」

「我不應該──需要，」亞莿拉斐爾說。

「對。好吧。那喝酒。」而這像她聽過最有道理的建議，所以亞莿拉斐爾閉緊眼傾斜酒杯把slivovitz倒下喉嚨。燒灼，燒灼著，她的血管為此滾燙。好。現在所有其他東西都在燃燒，她乾脆也往自己身上縱火好了。

她不情願的，呼吸。

眼瞼之後她看見死亡寬大的翅膀，如此絕對的黑暗停止她的心臟。她看見克羅麗尖叫著跌到地上，克羅麗在撒旦的怒火下扭動著在地球震動之際，一切震動之際──

猛灌下的酒讓亞莿拉斐爾猛地睜開眼睛。她抬起視線，看見克羅麗正在重新填滿她們空蕩的酒杯。感謝上帝。

「妳會慢慢習慣。」克羅麗再次坐下，頭安靠在沙發上。「就像保加利亞。只是需要一點時間。」

「我──我想是。」亞莿拉斐爾又啜了一口，在徹底脫韁的極佳邊緣。

局面本來可能發展得更糟糕。她應該感激得忘乎所以然。她應該要高興，慶祝。但她沒有，她徹底惶恐。如果她在自己書店會把自己埋進葉慈或佛斯特 (或甚至是一點桑坦)但書店已經消失了，她所有的美麗書頁淪為灰燼紛飛。至少這裡有這糟糕的酒(還有克羅麗，儘管後者讓她感到躁動。亞莿拉斐爾把玩著手上的酒杯像她從來沒有拿過一只。)

當她抬頭看，克羅麗正看著她。

於是她低下頭。

「妳今天做得很好。」亞莿拉斐爾對她的梅子白蘭地說。她的舌頭嘗起來像沸水。

「妳也是。甚至不用殺掉任何小孩子。」這是有點附帶一提說出的，但感覺還是像一記耳光。

「這個嘛。」亞莿拉斐爾不太有辦法回想有多接近。所有她當「好人」的堅持，有那麼一瞬間，扛著沙德威的荒謬武器，她想──_如果這是唯一的辦法_──「我。那是──」

不過一瞬間。但理所當然妳的人格是以妳在事態最危急的時候做什麼來評斷(而亞莿拉斐爾曾是名戰士。她不想要再當戰士，不想要記得舌上鮮血鹽般滾燙的味道。她想要溫柔。她想要當好人。她想要──)

「我可以看到妳在我該死的眼前正在經歷一場危機，」克羅麗喃喃道。「我不應該那麼說的。我們兩個都盡可能做到最好了，好嗎？」

在克羅麗鏡緣之上，亞莿拉斐爾可以見到她姣好的眉毛憂慮的擠成一團。

「不確定。」亞莿拉斐爾吞了口口水。「盡可能做到最好那點。」

「_我_確定。」

「妳可以那麼說，但──」

「天使。」

克羅麗的語氣那麼斬釘截鐵一點爭論空間也沒留。亞莿拉斐爾張開嘴想要回答然而就──只是張著。從房間對面望著克羅麗，希望能看見她的雙眸。

接著，像個奇蹟，克羅麗拿下她的墨鏡。

摺好，掛在她黑襯衫的前口袋。溫暖的琥珀對亞莿拉斐爾眨著，在黑暗中傾灑的顏色。

「我確定。我很肯定。」

亞莿拉斐爾──不知道要說什麼。所以她在能多想之前一飲而盡剩下的飲料。倒抽一口氣，用手背擦擦刺痛的嘴。

「我不知道在最後有多大差別。始終都是關於那個男孩，不是嗎？我不相信其他人有可能阻止。」

「哈！這個嘛，我喜歡_那個_。我只有暫停時間，不是嗎？但不，不，那個男孩，當然──」

這讓亞莿拉斐爾笑了，於是克羅麗微笑。那對房間裡的光線產生美好的效果，卻對亞莿拉斐爾的心臟做出糟糕的事。

她遞出空蕩的酒杯。克羅麗填滿它。

於是繼續。

在某個時間點瓶中物開始穩定下降。克羅麗傾斜在沙發一邊，亞莿拉斐爾一部分滑出她的椅子，於是她們叫停。克羅麗起身到她的房間裡胡亂翻出一條多的毯子(儘管亞莿拉斐爾向她保證她不會需要，她沒打算睡覺。顯然「是事情的原則，是──妳需要一條毯子不然，不然我成了哪種東道主？不要回答我，我看到妳的臉神──」)。

亞莿拉斐爾甚至不會願意聽到借用克羅麗的床。反正她大半夜都會醒著，根本就沒有必要。謝天謝地，克羅麗沒有提議要。

「就在這了，」克羅麗從臥室冒出來，手上拎著一條奇怪，百衲被式的毯子。「忘記這東西了。本來用在窗戶旁，有點冷在──」

她差點撞上亞莿拉斐爾。她人正在門廳等著，希望自己有其他地方可以撤退，即使不是一間書店。

「噢。」克羅麗把毯子放進亞莿拉斐爾手中。觸感微涼，聞起來像冬天和玻璃。

克羅麗真的應該考慮把她的窗戶重新密封。亞莿拉斐爾知道夜裡能降到多冷。

「謝謝。這真是──美好。」

「呀。不要緊。」克羅麗背著來自她臥室裡的光，但她的輪廓不是黑色。不，是種深紫色，像瘀傷或紫羅蘭。「確定妳──在外面這邊會沒事？」

「當然。我不覺得我會睡很久。」

「如果妳需要什麼會喊我？或如果妳想要什麼，或──」

「老天爺啊，我是天使。如果有任何我需要的東西，我會──」

亞莿拉斐爾在克羅麗伸出手時沉默。一隻蒼白的手碰觸她的肩膀。沒有──沒有停止碰觸。

_「我找不到妳。」_

她手上的溫度在亞莿拉斐爾的絲綢女用襯衫燒穿一個洞。亞莿拉斐爾覺得她能聞到煙。

「克羅麗？」她在過於漫長的一刻後嗆出。

「我沒辦法──」

「但_我_有找到妳。所以──沒事。」

克羅麗倉促收回她的手，放在她身側某處，像她在摸尋斷掉的肋骨。

「對不起，對。對。」她搖搖頭，搖掉那一刻。「真是漫長的一天。最長的一天。」

「這──是。還真算得上。」誰來替我這麼說，亞莿拉斐爾無聲祈禱，在想起上面很可能沒有人會再聽她的聲音了前。那她會對一位不同的神祇祈禱，而它的名字是slivovitz。「不管明天發生什麼──」而某件事會發生，她們躲不過。她們不會被允許。「親愛的，妳應該要知道──」

亞莿拉斐爾回想到當地表正在裂開克羅麗短而尖銳的「很高興認識妳」。希望她有說出什麼和善的。她現在試出來，沉默地：_很高興認識妳。_

_(_ _認識妳真好，我親愛的，真好，好到像是誘惑。像種罪。像一位天使不應該擁有的因為這可能讓她選擇陣營。_

_這可能會讓她墜落。)_

「唔，我只是要，拿──妳要不要一個多的──枕頭，呃──」克羅麗結結巴巴，坐立不安，長指甲敲在門框上。

「妳是_最好_的一部分。」這些話出來的非常快，幾乎難以辨識，在亞莿拉斐爾失去膽量前。

克羅麗停止坐立不安。她變得非常，非常靜止，朝下盯著她在門框上的手。

「我相信我不像那些那麼有趣。」克羅麗的手收緊。有聲焦躁的木頭嘎吱聲。

「狡猾的對手，」亞莿拉斐爾的視線稍微游動而她不確定為何。她向來不哭泣，哭泣不是她非得有的反應。「弄得我時時警戒。」

克羅麗往上看，雙眼睜大金黃。她沒有在笑，但她的嘴角抽動。

亞莿拉斐爾──盯著。不能停止盯著。

她們在黑暗中望著彼此，一步之隔。如果亞莿拉斐爾想要可以伸手碰到克羅麗。亞莿拉斐爾可以走近一步，踏入她的個人空間，就在她臥室的門口，而亞莿拉斐爾燒得義正辭嚴像把火焰劍，而她痠疼像場聖戰，而她想要──

「那可麗餅呢？」

這從她身上驚出一聲笑。「也很好。妳更棒。」

「真是個糟糕的騙子。」克羅麗翻了個白眼，但臉神那麼愉悅令人疼痛，就像對亞莿拉斐爾的胸口握著一把刀，往內推了只有一點點。「那就晚安啦，天使。」

「晚安。」

克羅麗退了一步然後──暫停。那一刻足以把再次亞莿拉斐爾無形體化，那一陣恐懼、感慨和解脫在她肋骨內一路搖動直上。那_渴望，**是什麼**，妳要告訴我什麼？_(妳可以說任何話親愛的，任何話，拜託──)

但克羅麗只是簡短的點了下頭。偏過頭，當她轉身走開搖擺了一下。亞莿拉斐爾看著她直到門在兩人之間關上。看著她直到她無法看到她。

她需要躺下來。

克羅麗的沙發不像書店裡可愛的那張那麼舒服，而亞莿拉斐爾可能沒打算睡覺，但她至少可以努力看看。她渾身存在夠多的酒精到她可以看見在任何可及的水平面躺下的好處。她把毯子拉上過腳，盯著頭頂宏闊的天花板。Slivovitz溫暖的手指拂下她手臂、覆遍肋骨)。

幾小時過去。陰影爬過克羅麗屋子裡的冷峻平面。亞莿拉斐爾躺下醒著，看著他們。

某處，一扇門之後，克羅麗正睡著。很可能。就在隔壁房間的某處，克羅麗的雙眼可能是閉著的。她的頭向後傾，喉嚨顯露。接近的某處──

這是她媽的漫長的一天，亞莿拉斐爾失去她的軀體、她的家、任何她在這世上有什麼目的的概念。

儘管如此，她還在這裡。

她可以起身，不是嗎。她可以踏出往克羅麗臥室的那八步，她可以敲門。說──到底說什麼？

_(_ _「我睡不著。」)_

然後克羅麗會坐起身，睡意皺揉的雙眼迷濛。或許她的頭髮會全都在頭一側壓平了，或許她的唇會是幾世紀以來第一次赤裸。

「沒事的，天使，」克羅麗會說，因為一切有關亞莿拉斐爾的事都是沒事的。一切都是無可撼動的慷慨──無論亞莿拉斐爾需要什麼，無論她想要什麼。「妳餓了？妳想──說說話？」

「不，」亞莿拉斐爾可能會說，可能會多走兩步橫跨克羅麗的房間到床，床單聞起來像她的地方，她可能會一腳跪在床墊上，然後另一腳，她可能會伸到──

但亞莿拉斐爾不會那麼做。

她甚至不能想像(_說謊，說謊，_她當然能。克羅麗的頭髮會像小麥順行過過她的指尖，克羅麗的嘴會是張著的，烘熱濕潤當亞莿拉斐爾把她按在枕頭上，喘著氣說「拜託，行行好讓我，拜託──」)

停下來。

這──太荒謬了，而她知道(她如今不能停止知道，只因為世界沒有正要結束)。

亞莿拉斐爾決定把睡眠當作一件搞砸的工作放棄。那不會發生的，而且或許克羅麗在某處有一座圖書館她可以探索。房子在暗中淨是詭譎的邊界，但亞莿拉斐爾不需要太多光就能看見，她晃蕩過陰影(與克羅麗房間相反的方向，當然。最好別冒險。)

她安靜地走過幾乎空著的廚房，然後沿著一條長走廊到──令人驚訝的──滿是植物的一間房間。茂盛蒼翠，散發著健壯。

以及其他。

亞莿拉斐爾走近時，植物們似乎微微顫抖。儘管她能察覺愛意，她也能察覺恐懼。

那當然很──有趣。

她一隻手摩娑過一片寬平的綠葉，安靜地對自己哼著歌，像她正試著安撫一隻流浪貓(有一隻曾在書店附近逗留，而亞莿拉斐爾相信只要正確量的喃喃低語她有一天可以走近到搔搔牠的耳後。她曾幾次留下一碗貓食在店門外，但隔天早上發現一隻非常大的老鼠極度享受後她就沒有繼續了)。

現在她徐步走在克羅麗的小花園。有些植物，夠古怪的，讓她聯想起她的朋友。棘刺，尖銳邊緣。緊張地晃動。亞莿拉斐爾拍拍一棵可能是無花果的小樹，像她在拍克羅麗肩胛的夾角，她刀般剛直的下顎，她雷擊般的頭髮──

「這是株很好的植物，」亞莿拉斐爾喃喃道，感覺自己有點傻但沒有傻到要停下來。她喜愛碰觸又善感，而且這天還靠北的真漫長。

植物一齊顫抖。

「噢，停下來。對。是了。你們都沒事。」

她決定坐下，不是因為享受難過的植物和這間黑暗房間，而是因為覺得這個狀態讓它們孤零零的有點不太好。她往後靠在牆上，腿伸展在身前。

她想到阿格妮絲的預言，摺好塞在她大衣口袋的那則：**明智選擇以何面目示人，**上面如此寫到。那到底是什麼意思？

在她周圍，所有植物顫抖。

「看在天堂的份上。」亞莿拉斐爾嘆氣。「我又沒有要──」她有個主意。是個蠢主意，但好主意這些日子並不多見。她的嗓音沒有超越一般水準，但她還是唱了。周圍只有植物會聽見她。「_星星在你上方明亮閃耀，輕柔晚風似乎悄聲說著『我愛你』。」_

她希望克羅麗睡得夠沉不會被聲音吵醒。

她猜想克羅麗是否在做夢。

猜想她正夢著什麼。

「_夢個有我在裏頭的小夢吧，_」亞莿拉斐爾唱著(同時在她背後一盆孤挺花三十八年來第一次綻放。)


	6. Chapter 3：之三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：We deserve something nice after all the rubbish

這些年來，有那麼多種方式，這件事可能發生。

會這樣思慮非常像人類，是種令人有點擔憂的行為。尤其當妳是神聖的，妳知道有某種計畫，事情會按照應有的樣子開展。全能的主對於妳踩出的每一步有某種類似控制權之類的東西，那些步伐應該是為了服務更崇高的目的。

但人類並不總是知道這些。而一旦在他們身旁待了夠久，妳開始學會一些東西。開始──懷疑。開始想──好吧，如果？如果過去事件的走向不一樣？

所以這件事可以怎麼發生──就當作是為了討論？(儘管沒有發生。不會發生。)

或許──在法國。

克羅麗的拯救行動絕對夠浪漫。在她們奇蹟似的逃脫後，亞莿拉斐爾食用可麗餅配白蘭地和柳丁，克羅麗在那身滑稽的黑行頭裡看著她，有一瞬間亞莿拉斐爾想──想或許她被以某種特定的方式看著。

那些片刻她總是試圖要提醒自己這只是克羅麗的天性 (這是誘惑。當然是。克羅麗看任何人都是那個樣子。克羅麗從──所有人──身上觸動這種酒和蜂蜜的反應。)

但或許──如果事情的走向不同──克羅麗可能會帶她回英格蘭。當時亞莿拉斐爾住在哪呢──薩克斯的居所？提供克羅麗一個房間過夜是她起碼能做的，特別考量到克羅麗有多喜歡睡覺。她行完那些奇蹟之後該有多累。

所以亞莿拉斐爾可能會邀請她進來。請管家為她沏茶──不，替她們上酒──然後打發走亞斯克夫女士，整夜。她們可能會一起坐在客廳，火爐在他們身旁趴滋作響直到不早的時辰(和酒精)滲透她們的腦袋。接下來或許克羅麗會對亞莿拉斐爾道晚安，會轉身去找她的房間，然後她或許會──停下。

(她在世界沒有毀滅後做了相同的事。但這是亞莿拉斐爾的故事，事情的走向有點不太一樣。妳可能知道歌詞，旋律卻動聽多了。)

克羅麗可能會回過頭，在亞莿拉斐爾在薩塞克斯的房子裡。亞莿拉斐爾會看見她眼裡的**誘惑**，她時常能看見的方式，但這次她會屈服。她會揚起頭、向後傾被親吻，她會讓克羅麗琥珀和灰燼的嘴在她的之上挪動，她會說「對，我最親愛的，」或「無論我能用什麼方式感謝妳」(這有點荒謬了，但這個故事是亞莿拉斐爾的，她可以隨她喜歡的想。)

事情沒有那樣發展，當然沒有。但有可能。

在教堂和書之後，也有可能發生。

克羅麗(或安東尼婭，什麼名字啊)把行李箱交到亞莿拉斐爾手上，亞莿拉斐爾還記得她是如何感覺到一股兇猛的聲響沖擊她，挑起皮膚上的雞皮疙瘩像她在聽交響樂，儘管世界沉默而炸彈造成的耳鳴仍在她的耳中。

克羅麗送她回家後，亞莿拉斐爾可能會說「謝謝妳」。可以說「那些書──對我來說意義重大。妳不是非得要。」

「沒什麼，天使。別多想了。」

「但──那不是沒什麼。那是一件──」呼吸，短促。「──不同凡響，的什麼。」

然後──然後──亞莿拉斐爾可能會說，「就像妳」，看著克羅麗的雙唇沉默的抿在一塊，克羅麗的手在方向盤上握緊，指白如骨。

「_妳_不同凡響。」亞莿拉斐爾會得複述自己的話，得確定克羅麗懂她在反覆傳達的這一點，而克羅麗可能會說，「亞莿拉斐爾──」嗓音聽來破碎，那時亞莿拉斐爾可能會向前傾(渾身顫抖直到她的牙齒打顫)然後親吻她。

親吻她，親吻她，一聲驚呼張開她的嘴當克羅麗開始回吻她，雙手緊揪著亞莿拉斐爾的外套，拉她向前進入一個突然有了尖銳面的吻。

「天使，」克羅麗可能會在她的嘴之上粗聲道。「妳根本不知道妳在做什麼，對吧？」

亞莿拉斐爾會──融化在賓利的副駕駛座上，克羅麗把她往下壓，往下再往下，牙齒滑過喉嚨──

(事情可能那樣發生。噢上帝──如果是那樣──)

或者可能是那次在茶鋪，克羅麗從她數十年的小憩中醒來時。亞莿拉斐爾還記得，她們那古怪地充滿張力的對話，就像她們彼此都在用對方不太能理解的密語說話。

「好吧，我，我希望──」

「什麼？」克羅麗當時這麼問。「妳希望什麼？」

亞莿拉斐爾可以說：「我希望妳知道我有多想妳。我有多想找到妳，看著妳入睡，用我的手梳過妳的頭髮(非常輕柔，不足以弄醒妳，如果我的手指纏在糾結處我會很溫柔，妳根本不會注意到)。」

或者亞莿拉斐爾可以說：「我希望妳知道妳有多善良，而我又是怎麼明白過來的。那些小奇蹟，彼此累加，因此我看見妳，知道妳做過什麼，這些都是重要的。而且最親愛的──_我壓根不知道要怎麼說這回事_，但請，請聽我正在說的，拜託不要逼我把這轉化為文字，拜託只知道不知為何我──」

但她沒有那麼說。不可能有。她是天使而克羅麗是惡魔。那種事單純於理無憑。絕無可能(看在天堂的份上──克羅麗會怎麼想？那種羞辱是沒辦法回復過來的。)

克羅麗曾問她要不要一起逃往星辰，而亞莿拉斐爾說不。她還是不太能解釋為什麼。整件事太──出乎意料，太匆促而不必要。她不過是認為世界還可以被拯救，她可以像往常一樣過活，和她的書、她的酒、她的紅碧玉頭髮的朋友。她們不需要(或者還不需要)做出那麼──_魯莽_的事。

如果能再被問一次(而她再也不會了，亞莿拉斐爾心忖)她可能會說「好」。

_好。_

多麼出奇簡單的一個字。有時她在克羅麗身旁時看起來卻像一顆不會鬆動的牙。

(同理，事情可以在那時發生。克羅麗在她的車子那邊高喊，亞莿拉斐爾渾身蒼白、唇緊繃在書店前。如果亞莿拉斐爾再勇敢一點，或不勇敢一點，她們可能就在南門二繞著彼此旋轉，一個聯星系統拉緊在一雙緊握的手之間。)

有好多種方式這本來可以發生。

好多種方式這沒有。

有時候，亞莿拉斐爾可以看見它們，所有流失的機會，磨成碎片灑過天空像是星座。

那些時候她感覺不像名戰士。不能相信她曾經是一員，當她恐懼到甚至不能張嘴。

_好，_她本來可以說。_好。_

克羅麗永遠不會聽見她，但亞莿拉斐爾正在說。


	7. Chapter 3：之一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：事情在這裡特意走向好萊鎢風格。準備好讀到不在預期中的戀愛宣言 (很遺憾的，沒有奔往機場的瘋狂追趕，但或許在我下一篇文會有。)
> 
> 一如往常的，感謝你，我靈光豐沛、長期受苦的校稿者@ineffably-effable(湯不熱上)，當他們把一張Olivia Colman的照片發到我的私訊時，他們不知道把自己絞進了什麼。你讓這個故事比它原本可能的還要更好。希望這一切麻煩都值得，我欠你許多first born。
> 
> 另外感謝@drawlight，戴著太陽眼鏡的松樹，為著妳的鼓勵，善意，和當那個我不值得擁有的啦啦隊。
> 
> 譯者：就快破二萬字了，我相信我已經快破兩萬字了──

**冷開場：**

_東門天使有著在粉光中游動的頭髮，日出時的顏色。她坐在賓利裡，近到可以碰觸但釦子一路扣到喉嚨，如此美麗克羅麗必須得──_

_「妳的速度對我來說太快了，克羅麗。」_

_是。_

_克羅麗沒有其他回應除了──點頭。_

_沒有任何東西──沒有爭辯。_

_天使這麼說了，心裡這麼覺得，而克羅麗寧願砍掉自己的翅膀也不要進一步追問，也不要說「只是趟靠北的順風車，沒什麼，比沒什麼還要沒什麼──」_

_所以她只是。點頭。在亞莿拉斐爾離開後關上副駕駛座的門。咬緊牙直到她感覺她的臼齒瀕碎。_

_她緩慢駛離，半夢半醒的恍恍惚惚。她沒有在問──她在問什麼？只是賣天使一個人情，不是為了一枚戒指或一個承諾或任何那種人類垃圾。把亞莿拉斐爾送到任何地方，看在撒旦的份上。然後那開瓶器鎖緊的威脅必須暴走，把這弄成另一回事，必須弄成──弄成什麼──_

_重要的。_

_像克羅麗不是在問一個問題，她在給出答案。_

_幹幹幹幹幹她的地獄。_

_不知怎地克羅麗回到她的公寓。她記不太清自己如何辦到的。她在她的前廳，_ _接著在她的沙發上，接著有罐格紋保溫瓶的聖水在她的茶几上和一杯威士忌握在手中。_

_好吧。那就發生了嘛。_

_威士忌消失得不可思議地快。克羅麗重新倒滿她的酒杯，然後為了她說過的每一個字不安地扭動。她甚至沒有要**代表**任何意思，那只是句單純的對話_ _(_ _少說謊了，笨蛋。妳還要自欺多久？妳甚至騙不了一個想要讓嘉禾舞重回流行的存在。_ _)_

_她考慮對植物尖叫但那樣的話她得起身。_

_(_ _妳這徹底的渾蛋。妳覺得會發生什麼事？妳覺得她會觸碰妳？渴望妳？妳覺得她會有天忘記妳是什麼？_ _)_

_「不，那不是──」克羅麗大聲說出來。字句滴進沉默像發射的砲彈。但──_ _亞莿拉斐爾給她帶了聖水。儘管她並不想要，儘管她在擔心。而且──而且──有時亞莿拉斐爾對她笑，而且有一回在威尼斯，有一回在紐約，那晚在安卡拉她望向克羅麗而克羅麗覺得──_

_「不，」克羅麗又說了一次，抗拒把酒杯砸到牆上的衝動(_ _那是什麼浪費酒精的舉動啊，儘管會戲劇性得很合適。)_

_亞莿拉斐爾是名她媽的**天使**。她看每個人都是那樣，她對每個人都微笑。她是愛的存在，愛就是──從她身上湧出。_

_或許她認為單單和克羅麗說話就算得上件聖人之舉，更別提和她共享午餐。_

_克羅麗一飲而盡剩下的威士忌，重新倒滿。一個醜陋的念頭肚皮貼緊地面蠕行，爬進她腦海。_

_(_ _我可以誘惑妳。)_

_假使克羅麗想要的話，她可以眼送風波，在亞莿拉斐爾耳邊低語淬了毒的蜂蜜。假使克羅麗想要，她可以招動一隻蒼白的手然後亞莿拉斐爾會終於了解，會了解渴望一件事物直到你的手指因此流血是什麼感覺──_

_她可以這麼做，如果她想要的話(_ _這是她媽的謊言，而且弄得克羅麗頭疼。)_

_惡魔不能把念頭放進某人心底，不能使人類選擇做他們寧願不做的事。他們能提供的僅僅是──鼓勵。自圓其說。對多數人來說推一小把，送他們奔向罪惡算挺簡單的。對亞莿拉斐爾──不會存在可以培育的陰暗。她腦海中一個性慾的念頭都沒有(_ _反正，不是關於克羅麗的。她知道她的朋友曾有──可貴的天使怎麼稱呼？情人？私會？──這些年來。對她來說比較好。起碼，有人在這份協議裡應該盡情享受。)_

_克羅麗嘆息。不知怎地她的酒杯又自己空了。_

_拿這個就好，拿這個然後擺到其他地方。她曾從天空墜落過一次。如果她想要的話，克羅麗可以把那份疼痛保留在她的皮膚表面，不過是再等待多一點壓力使它從她的毛細孔流出。她可以把自己浸入腐爛回憶，由火焰和骨骼和她翅膀上撕碎的肉交織而成──_

_但她沒有。她把那擺到其他地方，把那些感覺留在她手腕某處，某個她能留在離自己盡可能地遠的地方。這是她會對亞莿拉斐爾做的，不管伴隨的是什麼感覺(_ _而且她**知道**，她知道是什麼，但忽視容易一些。)_

_好的，嗯。花上六千年然後──保存它。那東西不需要在她胸口佔去那麼多空間。擺到其他地方。_

_在那之後幾天克羅麗是團絕妙的混亂，而她不會去想為什麼。不會去想車上亞莿拉斐爾的雙眼，她紅喉北蜂鳥的凝視掃過克羅麗的臉。不會去想劃下的火柴、陽光和不管亞莿拉斐爾在她頭髮上用的什麼新產品的氣味。從一段距離外有點微弱，但克羅麗本來可以向前傾(_ _幹終於)_ _，把她的鼻子湊進亞莿拉斐爾鬢邊的卷髮然後深呼吸像她在水底多年後探出水面換氣──_

_不。她才不會想那些事。_

_她強迫自己離開房子時就在倫敦到處走。克羅麗痛恨走路，這帶她回到她媽的沙漠，弄得她全身發熱又煩躁(_ _她寧願開車)_ _。然而這點不愉快是種不錯的干擾。克羅麗獨自行走，獨自坐在長椅上，提醒她發疼的心臟理論上它不需要發疼，然後如果它沒有聰明起來輸送血液或者什麼的就好，她會把它送到獵戶座星雲(_ _在那疼的底下某處是那同樣熟悉的拉扯感，繩索的張力，克羅麗可以手把手順著直到她就在亞莿拉斐爾門外。_

_她當然不會那麼做。當然不會。)_

_像那樣的一次散步時，克羅麗經過一家看來高檔的髮廊，亞莿拉斐爾喜歡的那種。天使在過去幾百年就連頭髮都沒有變動，然而她還是經常造訪那種可笑的地方(_ _彷彿她不能直接打個響指，用奇蹟變出她想要的任何髮型。)_

_克羅麗站在店鋪外，往裡面瞧試著理解吸引力何在。她瞥見自己在玻璃櫥窗上的倒影，齊肩微亂紅髮順著她的臉龐淌落仿同油畫(_ _和某位古老，潛伏深處的心碎之神，呼喚神聖和俗庸一視同仁，低語著克羅麗的名字。)_

_「剪掉頭髮，」克羅麗說，從門外轟進來摔進其中一張旋轉椅裡。「但是眼鏡不拿下來。」_

_她在一個小時後結束，鬢邊的頭髮剪短，頭頂的起伏尖銳，她感覺瑞士刀一樣鋒利，流淌電力。如果她們現在在街上巧遇彼此，亞莿拉斐爾大概也認不出她(_ _附註：亞莿拉斐爾絕對能)_ _。_

_克羅麗在付錢時，負責這次變形的人(_ _一位中年婦女，有著哀傷的眼睛和古怪對稱的黑眼線)_ _看著她的眼神明瞭。_

_「他不值得心碎，孩子_ _，」她在她的香菸旁說。克羅麗一定是回應了什麼驚恐的表情因為這位女士整張臉凝結住。然後──變動。「或者哪個人。不管是誰。妳不能為了那個人改變妳自己。如果那個人不能愛做妳自己的妳，那個人永遠不會。」_

_克羅麗沒有帶走她已經付錢的兩瓶產品就離開，只是為了要結束對話。她曾是名天使(_ _好久以前的事了)_ _。就算她喜歡假裝自己髓裡深處仍有什麼天使屬性的，如今大概也全燒光了。如果亞莿拉斐爾對她有任何感覺，也是憐憫。_

_那是事情該有的走向。對每個人來說都比較安全。_

_克羅麗只有在世界將要毀滅，亞莿拉斐爾不肯和她一起逃入星辰時再次把頭髮剪短。同一家髮廊，不同的設計師，但他捲起她的瀏海，用一把電動刮鬍刀推上她的後頸，克羅麗接著大搖大擺出門，決定她永遠不會再就算只是**想到**亞莿拉斐爾，永遠不會。_

_然後書店燒掉了。_

_然後克羅麗沒用的心臟碎得那麼明亮整座倫敦都被點著。_

_(_ _基本上，剩下的事情有點模糊。)_


	8. Chapter 3：之二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：嗨。實習好累。祝大家暑假愉快

**3) ** **梨子**

告訴我事情如何改變。

永遠戲劇性，永遠像劈雷和粉碎的瓷盤杯嗎？發生在一場暴雨，在槍戰中，大洪水之前，在麗茲？(本來能，但沒有。)

克羅麗墜落時，就像個船錨、或子彈、或他媽的鉛氣球。

亞莿拉斐爾小步小步墜落。錯過的階梯。

小口。

這就是了：有那麼多方式可以墜落。有時妳不明白到底發生什麼了直到為時已晚，直到妳已經在溝壑底部，抬頭望著一片蒼穹，星辰滿載、溢流。

妳墜落了，結束了，沒有辦法再爬回安全的所在(也就是說事情沒有為了亞莿拉斐爾改變直到有天，事情有。)

她們餘生的第一天，她和克羅麗在麗茲用餐。她們舉杯敬世界，亞莿拉斐爾還隱約感覺得到克羅麗脈搏的躍動在她自己的手腕中。她身上仍殘餘長腿、扭動臀部的感覺，不自然的同時糟糕的熟悉。

她知道怎麼像克羅麗一樣移動。她知道克羅麗的姿勢，克羅麗的走路方式。她根本知道太多和她有關的事。

她們只有互換一小段時間，但亞莿拉斐爾發覺自己在幾小時之後仍然被影響。可以隱約嗅到克羅麗的肌膚，嚐到她嘴的內部。

不管。太多香檳。我們就這麼說吧然後放下話題。

她們回到新組成的書店，愉悅的微醺，鬆懈得思緒飄亂。感覺就像她們現在被允許慶祝了，認為她們自己安全又機智，儘管──

這個嘛。

不可能直到永遠，不是嗎？天堂和地獄有天還是可能會找上她們(在**大的**之前的歇息片刻，如同克羅麗所說的。)而且加百列不喜歡輸(有回天堂的一次聯誼會上亞莿拉斐爾在一場湯匙盛蛋賽跑裡被困在他身邊，那就和妳能想像的一樣夢魘。)

但那──那是晚點的事了。

現在有間被拯救的書店和一瓶_教皇新堡白酒_正在她們間迅速削減。現在有克羅麗和整個歷史在她們背後以及眼前展開。

現在有這個世界。

所以儘管有語句像漂流木一樣被沖上她喉頭，亞莿拉斐爾沒有說出來。最好別毀掉這一刻。她記得她的許諾，她會以一種不同的，更溫柔的方式愛克羅麗的誓言。現在有時間努力在那個方向。現在有時間花在──走過這一切。

她的努力順利得推進了幾個星期。進食、飲酒、在公園散步，她海斯法典前的美國電影和克羅麗糟糕的實境電視秀(「老大哥[1]是我的。」「噢，那絕對_不_是。」)，在亞莿拉斐爾說出她不該說的話前。

然後一切分崩離析。

「妳現在都在做什麼？現在我們──可能不受拘束了。至少直到事端再被挑起。_如果_他們再挑起。」(這不是亞莿拉斐爾不該說的事，然而是往那崎嶇道路踏下的一步。等著瞧。)

克羅麗正醉得稀里糊塗，在亞莿拉斐爾的沙發上稜角分明。她的眼鏡拿下來了，她的雙眼像──什麼？或許是碧璽。含有生命的金，血。摸來被陽光燙暖的金。亞莿拉斐爾克制不要盯著看，但很困難。那可憐憂傷的詩人是怎麼說眼睛的，亞莿拉斐爾在康橋遇見的那位？_我抬起眼而一切重生[2]__。_

亞莿拉斐爾的視線始終沒有落下。繼續專注在克羅麗的臉。

「我會研究出來的。」克羅麗雙腿在身前伸開，腳踝處交叉。「覺得總能來這裡幫幫忙。趕走客人。」

亞莿拉斐爾沒有說克羅麗似乎只會吸引客人進書店；每次她在時，總會明顯增加一批深色睫毛的年輕女子，頂著奇特的髮型，單純閒晃。她們不會買太多書(所以沒事的)但她們會問克羅麗很多關於詩的問題。亞莿拉斐爾不確定原因。

「非常歡迎妳，」然而這是她說的，真心誠意。就讓那些詩歌女子來吧，克羅麗不能控制她在其他人身上產生的效果。「但是妳會留在倫敦？」

「暫時會。不然還有哪值得待？再說，那些盆栽都習慣了。如果我動身搬動那一大群，我敢說它們會覺得可以開始偷懶。」克羅麗下顎突出，一瞬間面有凶色。

「沒有，嗯──星際旅行囉？」

亞莿拉斐爾不應該問的。她會問還真荒謬。就算克羅麗不知怎地被這個問題打攪了；她對亞莿拉斐爾緩慢的一眨眼，在她腦中迴覆字句像她對待一口泰斯卡威士忌。

「唔嗯──沒。」克羅麗用她的無名指順著酒杯邊緣。「上面那邊有點無聊。儘管──一幢小屋可能會還不錯。離水近的地方。偶爾離開城市，有一點空間。要看天空視野更好。」

「妳可以──種一片園子。」亞莿拉斐爾已經可以想像了，能看見克羅麗對著一床洋蔥和胡蘿蔔地上部咆哮著辱罵，永久嚇走雜草。

「嗯。或許幾棵果樹。」

「不要蘋果。」

克羅麗停頓。點頭。「最好別。」她在玩弄她的酒杯邊緣像她期待會弄出樂聲)。「妳還會不會──妳知道的。繼續插手？特殊奇蹟什麼的？」

亞莿拉斐爾意識到她甚至還沒想過。「或許──如果情況需要。妳呢？仍然在──呃──誘惑事業？」

「啊，不。不覺得會常發生，現在沒有小別[3]在我頸後吹氣。」

「可能會讓你的社交生活變得無趣。」(那就是了，就在這。她不該說的話。)

克羅麗看著她。

「妳的意思是什麼？」

亞莿拉斐爾立刻意識到這則評論可能聽起來──尖酸。充滿批判意味。或許甚至有些吃醋？那不是她的意圖，根本不是。

「我的意思是──」她已經可以感覺到自己逐漸變得令人不舒服的扎手。「我的意思是。一定有某些──誘惑那並非──徹底令人不悅。妳──妳知道的。」

克羅麗的誘惑史是亞莿拉斐爾最不想談論的事情，尤其是體內還有那麼多酒精時。

「我_不_知道。」

「我親愛的，我沒有任何意思。」

「妳明明有。妳有代表什麼意思。」克羅麗的雙脣正在隨著過去的每一秒越來越薄；很快就會完全消失。「我在試著想出來。」

她們該做的是醒酒，但克羅麗在喝著她的最後一點酒像那是她的工作，而亞莿拉斐爾不敢提議暫停一下喝點水。

「好吧──那些嗯，那些修女。」

「修女？」克羅麗扮了張鬼臉。「什麼修女？」

「在1500年代。丹麥。妳在回想名字，日期？抱歉，但是我──」

「妳從哪裡聽來的？」

現在她被問了，亞莿拉斐爾不能──確切的說。那確定性，那些堅實的論點在她腳下開始碎裂，黑水上的薄冰。「只是──周遭。從，妳知道的。每個人。」

「啊，對，中世紀歐洲。非常值得信賴，當時都是些可靠的傢伙。沒有人失心瘋或衝過頭，完全沒有。」

「好吧，那會吏長又是怎樣？一三多少年的時候。」

「妳得更明確一點。既然那時候有_那麼多_會吏長。」克羅麗的聲音開始聽起來像一把剪刀。

「那位有著──不管了，這一點也不重要！為什麼妳在不開心？又沒什麼好害羞的。」

「我_知道_沒有。但是我不知道妳認為我那些年都在做什麼。色誘修女，_真是的_──」

「但是──但是──」亞莿拉斐爾正在重新評估不只一件事情，就像在拋接刀。「那些曼托瓦的沙龍之後。妳和侯爵夫人──」(伊莎貝拉，亞莿拉斐爾想。克羅麗整晚都在對她咬耳朵，眨動睫毛，笑得低沉又具毀滅性，同時在廳內另一端的亞莿拉斐爾幾乎空手折斷她的甜酒杯頸(她曾是名戰士)。那晚，她離開去懇求她遇到的第一個願意的人帶她上床，好讓她把克羅麗紅唇的畫面揮出腦海，好讓她可以想任何事，任何其他的事。)

「艾斯特家族？」克羅麗顫抖出沙發，突地站起來。「她的丈夫有婚外情，我在鼓勵她做同樣的事。那從來不是件──親力親為的事。看在撒旦的_份上_，亞莿拉斐爾。從不。」

「一定──」

「從不。」

亞莿拉斐爾猛然意識到她們──可能同時在討論其他的事。

「從來──沒有？」亞莿拉斐爾問。

克羅麗不肯看著她。「不。」正在把墨鏡戴上。「從來──沒有。」

「但是我以為──」

「妳以為什麼？我到處晃盪，跟每個需要一點誘惑的人都來一發？」

「這個嘛──是的。妳看的方式──」

「我_看_的方式？」

「我親愛的，這場談話已經糟糕地──轉偏了。我不是在暗示什麼敗德的事，真的。只不過──那是妳的天性。」

「我的天性怎麼了？」

「妳是個惡魔。我覺得──有時就連妳看著_我_的方式，妳沒辦法──」

「我看著妳的方式──」

「我知道妳沒有任何意思，只不過是──」

「我看著妳因為我深_愛_著妳。」克羅麗把字吐出嘴像字是醋。

然後她變得徹底、蛤蜊殼般慘白。

亞莿拉斐爾忘記該如何呼吸。

「什麼？」

克羅麗的酒杯落下，摔碎在地。在亞莿拉斐爾能多說一句話或站起身前，克羅麗已經消失了。

她離開了。她離開了。而且她──

「不。」

亞莿拉斐爾站起來，走到克羅麗幾秒鐘前還占據的空間。

「不。不。那不是──不是──」

什麼？不是真的？不公平？克羅麗就這樣說出那種事情然後跑開，留她獨自承受這種重擔？

「不，」亞莿拉斐爾又說了一遍。

這不可能正在發生。亞莿拉斐爾對一切的理解不可能偏差到了如此地步，誤判如此顯明的事。花上數千年因為克羅麗的激情韻事嫉妒得發狂，才突然發現那嫉妒根本無由存在。

這不可能。

只不過，現在看來。

是可能的。

事情發生了。最糟糕的是，克羅麗跑走了。

賓利還在外頭，一半在人行道一半在街上，亞莿拉斐爾一路到樓下時(趕得差點摔下樓梯)。她不會開車(沒有學也沒想要學)，因此她回到裡邊，立刻拿起電話。

_「嗨，這裡是安東尼婭‧克羅麗。你知道要做什麼，做得有型。」_

克羅麗的答錄機發出的尖銳嗶聲弄得亞莿拉斐爾渾身一抖。

「克羅麗，」她說然後──當機。不，不，說點什麼。任何事情。「妳收到這個的時候拜託回撥給我。我真的非常抱歉，妳無法想像我為我造成的冒犯有多抱歉。」_為我造成的冒犯！_亞莿拉斐爾聽起來就個犯錯的政客。

「瞧，車子還在這邊。至少為了那個回來。我們會談這件事，談一談──呃，每件事。拜託。嗯──回撥給我，好嗎？拜託。晚──晚安。」

然後她回到樓上，回到她過於舒適的沙發，以及布滿玻璃碎片的地板。她在她逐漸認為是克羅麗的位置躺下，想像她可以感覺到惡魔的肩胛骨完美吻合的狹窄凹槽。

(「我看著妳是因為──」)_不_，亞莿拉斐爾不願再聽，就算只是在回憶裡。

這怎麼可能發生？

她回溯所有她謹慎處理的片刻，想像她本來可能在每次相聚和分散時坦承她驚人的摯情的方式。巴黎和巴士底，倫敦和書籍，莎士比亞，布朗特姊妹，甚至是她外套袖上可笑的顏料──

這些年來亞莿拉斐爾以為這是惡魔的誘惑然而──

她可能真的錯得那麼離譜嗎？真的把每件事都弄反？

她應該要去克羅麗的公寓，那是她該做的。她應該去梅菲爾，站在門外要求進入直到克羅麗讓她解釋。興許亞莿拉斐爾甚至能用個奇蹟把自己直接送進客廳──如果那的確是克羅麗現在所在的地方。如果她沒有逃到南門二星。如果她不是在太空中，孤零零一個。

亞莿拉斐爾凝視一片空無，緊張得像什麼一樣。如果她離開，結果克羅麗回來書店怎麼辦？如果她去克羅麗的公寓結果克羅麗不想見她怎麼辦？如果她全弄錯了怎麼辦？

(「我看著妳是因為我深──」)

「但是妳_沒有_，」亞莿拉斐爾對她自己說，壓低了嗓子。像克羅麗那種人──不可能。不可能和她這樣的人。這不是事情運作的方式，不是任何一件事運作的方式。

亞莿拉斐爾本來準備好要把這些感覺當作秘密保在她裡面直到它們平淡下來，或變成什麼比較合體的。她本來沒有要告訴任何人──那會是完全不可忍受的，她能想像最糟糕的事，那種羞辱，那──_喔_。

喔，克羅麗(她甚至不曾是戰士。她不被允許當那個勇敢的。)

亞莿拉斐爾又試了那個句子一次(「我看著妳是因為我深_愛_著妳。」)，對自己悄聲道得那麼安靜她幾乎辨別不出每個字。這比較簡單。慢慢來就好。(不要太快。)

但是亞莿拉斐爾已經慢慢來好幾世紀了。

當她離開沙發，往樓下走，玻璃碎片彷若落葉在她舒適鞋子的鞋底下碎裂。她用打顫的手指，撥了另一通電話。

_「嗨，這裡是安東尼婭‧克羅麗──」_

「嗨，又是我。我──嗯──妳大概不想要現在聽到這個──」_誰來替我說這些，_亞莿拉斐爾祈禱，_我會毀掉這個，我會毀掉這一切。_

然後她想起一把劍在她手中，藍焰炙燙的感覺。想起因為她想要，因為她有值得為之戰鬥的事物踏入戰場的感覺。甚至為之墜落。「妳瞧。是這樣的。我也深愛著妳。」

世界沒有終止。至少還沒。在幾個禮拜前沒有，現在也沒有，就算在她大聲說出這些字之後。

「我──愛妳，我親愛的。好長一段時間了。我一直都很──為妳著迷，真的，完全就是──為妳支離破碎、遍體鱗傷。我本來沒打算這樣告訴你，但是我不知道妳現在在哪裡。所以拜託。回撥給我──如果妳願意的話。」

絕對沒驚訝到任何人的，克羅麗沒有回撥給她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Big Brothers。美國實境電視秀。不是文學作品  
[return]  
[2] I lift my eyes and all is born again。希薇亞．普拉絲所作《瘋女孩的情歌(Mad Girl’s Love Song)》  
原詩：I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead;  
I lift my lids and all is born again  
[return]  
[3] 別西卜此處暱稱。  
[return]


	9. Chpater 3：之三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此章含R18內容，請雷者自避

花了三天。

感覺起來更久。

亞莿拉斐爾的店繼續關著，她甚至不能想像看見顧客。她沒有喝酒，幾乎不吃東西。當然，這些聽起來都非常浪漫，為了相思病成天蕭索什麼的。然而，這感覺起來的浪漫程度就和牙科手術一樣。她在腦海中重播她們的互動，次數多到記不清：克羅麗說的話，她看亞莿拉斐爾的眼神，一些亞莿拉斐爾完全誤解的小手勢。她試著重新整理書店，最後只是把詩集區全部攤在地板上，尋找會傷她最重的作者(_「愛會離開妳的方式，滾離線軸，__於是妳成為妳自己的禿鷹[1]──」_

不，不可以。 

__

不要再更多Stroud了。亞莿拉斐爾必須停下。也不能再更多聶魯達了，不要更多葛綠珂。實際上，或許暫時別碰詩歌類會比較好。

__

她沒有再撥給克羅麗。也沒有出現在克羅麗的公寓。她不能──不能催。那不會公平，尤其在她們上次會面那樣收場後。她需要有耐心，讓克羅麗想要的時候再回來(亞莿拉斐爾可能只剩一天的耐性在這全都融成非常衝動而急迫的行動前，公開場合的盛大浪漫舉動，奔向機場的瘋狂追趕。天空中留字。那一類的事情。)

__

是黃昏，天空為橘、焦躁(且亞莿拉斐爾開始有一種古怪的拉扯在她肋骨某處)時書店門口傳來一陣敲門聲。一開始她覺得一定是自己想像出來的──但是敲門聲又響起。

__

克羅麗站在街上，黑上加黑，墨鏡藏起雙眼，柔軟的唇上口紅深沉。亞莿拉斐爾看著她，立刻迸出眼淚。

__

「噢，看在──不，_不要_，說真的──」

__

「對不起，我不知道為什麼──這就發生了──」亞莿拉斐爾狂亂的擦著臉。她不哭的，她從來不哭。這全都沒由而來，情緒升起像海，傾倒。

__

「嘿，都沒事的，沒有──關係的。真的，這──」克羅麗嗓音中的溫柔只是讓事情更糟，亞莿拉斐爾強迫自己吸一口氣，屏住，直到她能再次開口。

__

「妳會──進來嗎？」她問，只有略微顫抖，用手背盛住流偏的眼淚。「妳會的，對吧？」

__

如果克羅麗說不，如果克羅麗回來只是為了賓利(現在大概被拖吊走了)，亞莿拉斐爾會崩解成眼睛、脊骨和羽毛，然後永遠不再被看見。

__

但是克羅麗點頭。

__

任由自己被催促過門檻上樓，允許亞莿拉斐爾脫下她的大衣 (溫暖並且聞起來像克羅麗，亞莿拉斐爾不應該接觸它的。)

__

「我收到妳的訊息。」克羅麗在沙發坐下，端詳著她的手。

__

亞莿拉斐爾只是盤旋，雙眼迷濛，在她身旁。她沒辦法降落在任何地方，一隻準備俯降的鳥。她的雙臂聞起來仍像克羅麗的外套。

__

「妳說妳想要談一談。」克羅麗說。

__

「是。是的，我想。」

__

「而且妳說了──另一件事。」

__

「是的，對。」為什麼這那麼難？她們都已經說──說她們_愛著_彼此；這應該要是；這應該要是世界上最簡單的事。看在天堂的份上──別讓「說出來」是簡單的部分。那理應是最難的部分。理應剩下其他的所有事情會順水推舟自動排上。「妳知道，我正在當一個糟糕的東道主。或許我應該去──替我們拿一些。什麼。」

__

刻意避開克羅麗的視線，亞莿拉斐爾往廚房的方向揮了揮手然後逃開。對，這是個好主意──她應該要更早想到的。食物，至少，是種她會說的語言。

__

在一塊厚的橄欖木板上，她切開西洋梨和中度熟成白切達起司，排列法國麵包切片，以及嘗起來像滿口奶油的切里尼奧拉橄欖。她有一些_Rosette de Lyon _的臘腸還有──葡萄，對一定要有葡萄，外加她淋上蜂蜜的瑞可達乳酪。她開了一瓶迷人的的 _卡本內‧弗朗，_給酒一點時間換氣。

__

這些，她能做到。

__

她一時衝動迅速閃進化妝室，愚蠢的想要照個鏡子。

__

好的，對──這是她。

__

她總是宣稱喜愛的，不值得評論的身軀在眼周有些浮腫，但那無從補救起。這仍是副好身軀，載著她來來去去。這副身軀享受那麼多美好的事物。

__

這不是什麼值得譜寫十四行詩的(有點像發福歐巴桑，加百列曾說。減掉肥肚子，他曾說)。

__

不要緊。亞莿拉斐爾不需要十四行詩。如果她想要，她可以自己寫(儘管她比較偏向讀者；她的少數幾次詩歌嘗試成品──中庸)。

__

再說不管怎樣，克羅麗知道她看起來是什麼樣子。

__

克羅麗知道。

__

「別再犯蠢了，」亞莿拉斐爾告訴她的鏡中倒影，這馬上就顯得像一件挺蠢的事情。

__

她揉亂她的蒼白卷髮，好讓自己可以感覺像是有做出什麼努力。然後她回到廚房，端起食物和酒和兩個酒杯回到內室那裡──

__

那裡克羅麗正在對著玻璃咖啡桌的倒影弄她的頭髮。亞莿拉斐爾大步邁進她就立刻放下手(她的頭髮有比上回她們見面還紅嗎？或──更短？似乎有點──)

__

「我只是把幾樣東西湊在一起。」亞莿拉斐爾趕緊說，因為她一旦開始想太多關於克羅麗的焰噬紅髮，一整天可能就流逝了。

__

「妳動員了整座靠北的廚房。妳沒有──」

__

「這沒什麼。」亞莿拉斐爾把托盤放在她們中間的桌子上。她平常坐的扶手椅疊了一堆書。亞莿拉斐爾彎腰把書移開。然後──不移了。

__

她轉身。

__

她在克羅麗身旁，沙發另一端坐下時不發一語。沒有看她。倒酒好讓她的手能有一些事做。

__

「那位──那位在市場的女士說這些會是我嘗過最好的西洋梨，但只有在放著熟成四天後。如果錯失時機的話我會很難過的。」

__

「她有告訴妳不要在午夜過後吃嗎？逆時鐘轉兩圈？」

__

「是，當然。我只有買過玄密西洋梨。」

__

克羅麗喝她的酒。亞莿拉斐爾也是(如果她的嘴在忙她就無法說比_玄密西洋梨_更蠢的話)。

__

「妳去哪了？」她終於問，當她又夠信任自己的時候。

__

「就只是往南，一點點。四處晃蕩。南唐斯丘陵，好地方。」

__

「妳不需要逃走。」

__

「我沒有逃走，」克羅麗尖銳地說。「我需要一些──空氣。」

__

「也是。對，當然。」亞莿拉斐爾伸手向一塊麵包，在上面灑一些瑞可達乳酪。咬一口。(妳說妳愛我。說妳深愛著我。我也毀掉那件事了嗎？)「這個嘛。我──我非常高興妳回來了。」

__

克羅麗一側肩膀無精打采的抖動，一次聳肩、一次蹙額、一個承認，對於似乎飽和在她們髮中、她們衣著、書店中每本書每一頁的尷尬。’

__

「妳想要一顆橄欖嗎？」亞莿拉斐爾滿是希望的問。

__

克羅麗搖頭，所以亞莿拉斐爾扔一粒進嘴裡，太用力咬在核上。

__

她看著克羅麗喝她的酒。看著她喉嚨蛇一樣滑順的起伏，以及她指甲上的深色指甲油 (全都在邊緣剝落)。_六千年_。亞莿拉斐爾不是要因為橄欖核嗆到，就是要因為這些浪費的時間嗆到。

__

她們現在真的早就該更能和彼此溝通了。

__

「我說的那件事。關於──關於妳的天性。」

__

克羅麗收緊下顎，但亞莿拉斐爾拒絕被推遲。

__

「當我說──妳看著我的方式──那不是因為──」

__

「因為我是個惡魔？對呀，不，不可能_感覺到_任何東西，一定得有什麼外在動機，什麼──」

__

「讓我好好說完，行嗎？然後妳可以愛怎麼跟我吵就怎麼跟我吵。」亞莿拉斐爾深吸一口氣。喝一口酒。(好的，吃另一粒橄欖。)「那不是因為妳。是我。」

__

克羅麗搖了下她的頭，但保持沉默。她黑色短袖的最上面兩顆鈕扣開著；她的鎖骨是直線，深到能盛住雨水。

__

這一點都不公平，克羅麗看起來的模樣。克羅麗看著亞莿拉斐爾的方式。

__

「我──不敢相信那會代表任何事是因為──親愛的。」(啊，我們在這，舉起劍然後順著藤蔓砍進去。) 亞莿拉斐爾突然不太穩的一隻手比著自己。「我是──這個樣子。」

__

「我知道妳是什麼樣子。」克羅麗趕緊說，每一個字從薄唇之間咬出。「我──」

__

「我──舒適。有點──呃，像發福歐巴桑。那當然沒關係，但是_妳_──」她的聲音一哽。這不應該那麼困難(為什麼這些起始步那麼可怕當還有更多階滾往下──)「克羅麗，妳那麼_美好_──」

__

「_停下來，_」克羅麗打斷她。「拜託──妳不需要說。那個。」

__

她的肩膀像盔甲聳起。她再次沉默，亞莿拉斐爾痛恨這個，痛恨這糟糕透頂的靜默。

__

因此她拿了另一塊西洋梨。

__

「但是我親愛的，我必須要──_噢天堂的神啊。_」她因為這滋味閉起眼，果實完美的甜在她唇間。果汁流下拇指的細紋。她舔掉，感覺像什麼笨拙的酖樂者，在她鎮定，岩石般靜默的朋友前。

__

但當她看向克羅麗，克羅麗正在看著她。她的嘴是張開的。

__

「抱歉，抱歉。我──果商是對的。不可言敘。妳一定要嘗一塊。」

__

克羅麗掃了托盤一眼，轉回亞莿拉斐爾身上。她不發一語，亞莿拉斐爾等著「我沒事」、「留給妳」、「或許晚點」──

__

然而──克羅麗點頭了。一陣嫣紅正沿著她修長的喉部向上綻放，爬到她的頰骨，她的耳尖。

__

什麼事情在發生。

__

亞莿拉斐爾不知道是什麼。在空氣中有電流，低鳴像根撥動的弦。

__

她伸手。拿一塊西洋梨。她的手在顫抖(什麼──什麼正在發生)。

__

試著不要想太多，試著不要開始感覺侷促不安或可笑(加百列，你可以現在滾開)。亞莿拉斐爾舉起西洋梨往克羅麗的嘴。她不能看見克羅麗的雙眼，卻能感覺那琥珀凝視的專注在她臉上。

__

克羅麗吞嚥。

__

「如果這──如果這是憐憫──」

__

亞莿拉斐爾搖搖頭。「不。從來不是──」

__

「如果這是妳在，」克羅麗吸了顫抖的一口氣，「做善事──」

__

「_求妳。_」亞莿拉斐爾不知道那從哪來的，只知道它已經等了六千年好被如此說出。

__

於是克羅麗向前傾，一次一點動作，然後咬一口(她的唇刷過亞莿拉斐爾的指頭，如果任何事是件奇蹟，這肯定就是了)。

__

在她的第二口，克羅麗把亞莿拉斐爾拇指的整個指腹吸進嘴裡。上面還沾黏著果汁，而亞莿拉斐爾感覺克羅麗的舌輕柔的掃過它在她收回拇指，讓它滑離克羅麗的雙唇前。

__

她們凝視著彼此。

__

所以。

__

那是──發生了的一件事。

__

亞莿拉斐爾想要問──一整個天使宿主疑問(這是對的嗎？這是妳想要的嗎？)然而這一刻似乎如此脆弱，聲音中錯誤的語調就能粉碎。

__

所以。

__

她從托盤拿了另一片西洋梨，咬下一半(就像第一片一樣美味)。她把另一半送往克羅麗的嘴。當克羅麗咬去，她的舌舔上亞莿拉斐爾的掌心，亞莿拉斐爾弄出一個她不知道她能弄出的聲響，像木材迸裂(「_啊_──親愛的」)。克羅麗的唇仍在亞莿拉斐爾的手上，一點牙齒在她指節，一個熾熱的吻在她掌底，舌頭滑順遊走她的手腕。

__

當她終於回過身，克羅麗的雙唇閃亮。她們的嘴現在嘗起來一定一樣──粒狀，蜂蜜般的西洋梨汁。這簡直像──像一個吻。像她們在接吻。

__

然後克羅麗別過頭。

__

她灌一口酒，躁動的手揉過她躁動的頭髮。亞莿拉斐爾猜想是否她越線──是否那根本不是該做的事情。她咬了另一口西洋梨好不要說話，不要問關於所有剛才她可能做錯的事。當克羅麗轉回頭來，亞莿拉斐爾的手在嘴邊，下顎因為果汁濕潤。而克羅麗──拿下她的眼鏡。

__

說「_天使_」，像那個詞同時是樣猥褻物和一句祈禱。

__

然後她移動(在她_身上_，越過她，爬進亞莿拉斐爾懷裡，溫暖、溫暖在她雙臂間)。當她們接吻，嘗起來像西洋梨和_卡本內‧弗朗_。克羅麗嘗起來也有點像煙，同時在她皮膚上仍有什麼來自沙漠的，什麼把亞莿拉斐爾推回過去，回到一個熱度和絕望組成的世界。克羅麗的牙齒銳利，但她在亞莿拉斐爾髮際的手溫柔，碰觸她像她是什麼珍貴的，什麼纖細的(亞莿拉斐爾並不纖細，但她發覺在這個場合，她還蠻享受這個假象)。

__

這個吻terrible──用這個字的古意，引發一種致命的讚嘆。這是那種掠劫的吻，燒毀村莊，鹽撒大地。

__

這是那種亞莿拉斐爾幾乎希望她能收回的吻──因為不會再有任何事物能與之相匹，沒有。世界末日，宇宙的飽滿──它們現在會全被減弱，既然亞莿拉斐爾已經嘗過克羅麗的舌頭，感覺當亞莿拉斐爾把她拉近，克羅麗在她的臀部充滿罪惡的動作。

__

_(_ _有那麼多種方式這本來可能發生。_

__

_但這是最終發生的方式：)_

__

在亞莿拉斐爾的床，羊絨毯子之上。

__

一盞床頭燈被圍巾蓋住，一洩透明空靈的光，兩個軀體擁緊彼此，四腿交纏。

__

克羅麗在亞莿拉斐爾把手指梳過她頭髮時發出一個像是貓咪打呼嚕的聲響，在亞莿拉斐爾把她抓得更緊(下身緊緊摩蹭著她)時發出像是啜泣的聲響。

__

「讓我──」克羅麗喘著氣。「行行好──讓我，拜託──」

__

「什麼都行。」亞莿拉斐爾把嘴按在克羅麗的下顎邊緣、她脖頸側邊──_噢_，那是個好聲音，她稍晚會記得那一點。「我愛妳，妳必須知道──」

__

克羅麗的呻吟在她喉頭低沉，她以另一個深吻打斷亞莿拉斐爾。

__

「拜託，天使，妳──喔_幹_──」

__

「妳想要什麼？」

__

「想要──想要碰妳，我能不能──」

__

「可以，可以，當然。」

__

克羅麗的手伸進亞莿拉斐爾襯衫裡，拉起來好以掌心撫過她臀部的曲線，腹部的隆起。她回過身在那也落下親吻，她最柔軟的部位，而亞莿拉斐爾任由她，甚至沒有想到要害羞。克羅麗親吻她像她可以這麼做直到天荒地老，而亞莿拉斐爾感覺自己像場盛宴，感覺自己美味同西洋梨和桃子，陽光浸熱，甜美──

__

「克羅麗──親愛的，我──」

__

「我能不能──」克羅麗的手在亞莿拉斐爾褲子的鈕釦停下(她的手在顫抖，亞莿拉斐爾意識到，於是這在她心中燃起一把野火)。「我不──我不知道什麼──」

__

「我會展示給妳看。」亞莿拉斐爾說。當釦子被解完，當她的內褲被飢渴的從她的臀部拉下，她拉過克羅麗可愛的，蔥指細長的手，按在她想要它去的地方。

__

已經有一段時間了，但她記得這個。

__

克羅麗先是用一根手指幹她，然後是兩根。整段期間她都在亞莿拉斐爾上方往下看，飢渴的雙眼她臉上。整段期間她都在喃喃著，承諾和褻神和使得亞莿拉斐爾渴望閉起眼躲避那明亮的字句(「我可以感覺到妳，妳她媽的_漂亮嘶嘶嘶_──天使，幹──像這樣？噢去他的上帝那是──那是妳想要的嗎？妳能這樣高潮嗎，靠我的手──那是──」)

__

「對，_對──_」

__

「告訴我，告訴我如果這是──」

__

她高潮，搖散如同玫瑰花瓣時克羅麗在親吻她。在她喉中有她從來沒聽過的聲響，一首唱抒出骨頭的情詩(亞莿拉斐爾沒有再迸出眼淚，她的翅膀沒有像閃電般展開在床墊上──但這兩件事都差點就發生)。她做的是嘆息，然後克羅麗親吻她的喉部，她的脖子，她的下顎。親吻她的眼瞼，眉骨，嘴嘴_嘴_──

__

稍晚，又發生了一次：亞莿拉斐爾騎著克羅麗美麗的手，咬住她的舌頭同時遮住臉，當克羅麗把她推倒躺平，火辣的一路咬上亞莿拉斐爾的大腿(「_也展示給我這個──_」)然後恣意舔進她裡面。

__

而再稍晚一些，克羅麗讓亞莿拉斐爾碰她。

__

「但我想要把衣服留在身上，」她說。「如果那──沒關係的話。」

__

她的雙眼焦躁，像亞莿拉斐爾哪天會對她問的任何事說不。這必須改變，亞莿拉斐爾立刻決定。如同書店外的流浪貓──亞莿拉斐爾會對克羅麗喃喃甜美，溫柔的東西直到她明白她進來室內會夠安全。可以留下，永遠。

__

「當然。」亞莿拉斐爾把寬慰從克羅麗的皮膚親去。這當然沒關係──對亞莿拉斐爾來說一切都沒關係，當她的手能探上克羅麗的襯衫又順著她的牛仔褲而下，正在那漂亮的靠北鎖骨上吸吮出瘀青。

__

「沒關係嗎？」

__

「任何事情。」亞莿拉斐爾這麼說，而且是認真的。「妳喜歡的任何事情。」

__

這比她過去認為她能擁有的還要多太多。這比她過去認為她能感覺到的還要多(人類也感覺到那麼多嗎？不可能。他們怎麼可能有這種疼鎖在他們裡面活著，如同動物踱步？他們怎麼能容忍這狂野狂野的渴望──)

__

「我親愛的，」亞莿拉斐爾喃喃道，而克羅麗在她的手上濕著，是她床上的黑墨。她的雙眼閉緊，她的臀部不能自已的動作，跟隨著亞莿拉斐爾手指的進出。「我愛你，真的，非常。」

__

高潮的時候，克羅麗睜開她的眼睛。

__

「靠北_幹它的_地獄，妳──行行好，拜託──行行好──_亞莿拉斐爾_，」她說，「_亞莿拉斐爾_。」

__

她的臉像一朵轉向太陽的玫瑰。

__

又稍晚一些，亞莿拉斐爾餵她切片的西洋梨，在小口小口的酒間把味道從她嘴上親走。克羅麗的口紅甚至沒有暈開：一點都不公平。

__

「我第一次看見妳的時候，」克羅麗在亞莿拉斐爾喉嚨的凹陷處低聲說。「想要咬妳。」

__

亞莿拉斐爾笑了，震驚於這醜聞。

__

「我甚至不知道為什麼，」惡魔繼續，自在得懶洋洋。「覺得妳嘗起來會像顆桃子。」

__

「妳還真是心術不正。」

__

克羅麗嗤一聲。「喔，繼續啊。妳愛我的心術不正。」

__

亞莿拉斐爾的手又纏在克羅麗頭髮裡了，似乎做不到留在外面。晚一點這可能會是個問題。亞莿拉斐爾喜愛柔軟的東西，而沒有什麼比得上在她床上的惡魔柔軟。

__

「是啊，」她說，「我的確是。」

__

(有很多種方式可以墜落。克羅麗墜落得很快。亞莿拉斐爾走得慢。沒關係就是了。她們最終還是到了相同的地方。)

__

「多久了？」克羅麗在沉默的幾分鐘後問，亞莿拉斐爾不是很確定要怎麼回答。需要想一想。她篩檢過她巨龍般囤量的記憶，尋找她的情感改變的那一刻。

__

她找不到。

__

「自始至終。」她說，而這是真相。

__

是真的。  
  


__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Memories at the Movies by Joseph Stroud原文沒有附出處。[return]


	10. 片尾彩蛋(尾聲)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忍不住一口氣po完了(尷尬笑)

_東門天使的頭髮紮起在一頂寬緣帽下，只有幾綹短的還晃在頸後。天空陰沉，一片石板灰，但天使不管，還是堅持那巨大的草帽(_ _「這是我的花園工作帽，」她告訴克羅麗，克羅麗則沒有要和她爭執)_ _。她們的花園滿是蜜蜂嗡嗡作響，亞莿拉斐爾正輕柔的唱歌給自己聽(_ _給植物聽，我們就老實說吧，大概還加上什麼軟化頑石的鬼東西，如果以其他任何一個聲音發出來會讓克羅麗噁心得起雞皮疙瘩)_ _當她四處遊晃。_

_亞莿拉斐爾遊晃。她並不種植。她根本沒有那個耐性，然而夠奇特的是她們的花園欣欣向榮(_ _克羅麗晚點會出去威脅那些植物，在亞莿拉斐爾看書或煮菜或必須為了市集去鎮上時。或也許「植物虐待」可以等到明天──或許她們兩個今晚都會去鎮上，採買一些東西，去亞莿拉斐爾喜歡的那一小家德國料理吃飯。那代表克羅麗可以開車，這總是值得。)_

_東門天使看起來還是像名天使，儘管她的膝上有泥，穿著格紋裙，戴著一雙繡花紋的園藝工作手套。_

_而且東門天使愛她。愛克羅麗。一個雞骨頭、緊繃的神經、多到把她推落雲端的疑問組成的惡魔。如今亞莿拉斐爾對於談論愛沒有疑慮了，每天都告訴克羅麗，用各種可笑的暱稱稱呼她，那些稱呼弄得她胸口的洪水危險上升(_ _我親愛的，我最親愛的，可愛的東西，漂亮的造物)_ _。這感覺有點像天威，那使得克羅麗慌張。她當然是不可原諒的，但她還能記得身為一個充斥著光的存在，溢流如金從她眼與嘴。那記憶是──想起來挺沉重。有些時候，亞莿拉斐爾從柏樹叢看上來，然後注意到克羅麗正在窗戶裡邊看(_ _克羅麗此刻感激她的太陽眼鏡，只有撒旦知道她的眼睛一定在做什麼)_ _。天使微笑然後擦了擦額頭，留下黑色的一痕土在她眉毛之上。_

_克羅麗盯著。不能停止盯著。_

_幹它的去鎮上，下地獄的去晚餐，只要她一進入範圍內她會直接把亞莿拉斐爾按上最近的堅硬表面然後永遠不再飢餓了。關於天使的一切盡是柔軟完美；克羅麗特別著迷於她的大腿，想著碰觸它們，咬它們，比她應該要的更常分開它們還有──_

_「最親愛的，妳要出來外面還是只是在埋伏？」亞莿拉斐爾透過玻璃對她喊，露牙笑著。_

_克羅麗不想去想她臉上的表情，或亞莿拉斐爾看著她的時候可能看到了什麼。所以她走到外面。_

_空氣因將臨的暴風雨濃厚，閃電的味道盤旋在克羅麗舌上。_

_「嗨我的愛。」亞莿拉斐爾被灌木叢的什麼分散了注意力。「妳覺得這是個鳥巢嗎？或是什麼爬蟲類──」_

_多久了？克羅麗曾問她。她想要繼續問。妳什麼時候知道的？如何開始？妳能寫下來，標在日曆上嗎？我想要知道日期，好記得我吃了什麼、穿了什麼、怎樣度過每個小時。我想要在我們的時間軸上畫上一個x_ _，想要知道有多少日子我在妳的根處，使妳綻放。想要囤積起所有時刻，收藏它們像是錢幣，為了我不知道的每個日子吻妳。_

_再一次稱呼我為「我的愛」，克羅麗想要說。「儘管會有點疼。我終究會習慣的(_ _我**永遠**不會習慣的，但我想要習慣。我發誓我會努力)_ _。」_

_然而她說的是：「看起來好像要下雨了」。_

_克羅麗曾是名天使。在她墜落之前。亞莿拉斐爾曾是名戰士(_ _她也墜落了)_ _。_

_(_ _事情有變。)_

_「妳可能是對的。覺得我剛剛在這兒淋到一滴。」亞莿拉斐爾伸著脖子向上，研究著天空。_

_(_ _但不是每件事。)_

_有一聲令人警覺地崩裂聲響的轟雷，接著雨突地猛地落下。亞莿拉斐爾大笑，把克羅麗拉到她們小屋的簷下，好讓暴風雨別碰到她們。她的皮膚在克羅麗的顴骨上、鼻尖上溫暖(_ _亞莿拉斐爾總是暖和的)_ _。_

_她們像這樣安靜的緊靠在一起幾分鐘。一名天使和一名惡魔，遠眺著廣袤、濕潤(_ _可愛)_ _的世界。_

**Author's Note:**

> 一切註解皆由譯者所加  
如有任何建議歡迎提出。包括post-credit除了片尾彩蛋這種通俗講法到底還可以怎麼處理比較好...


End file.
